1er Hunger Games : les origines
by Lacey Oke
Summary: "Finalement, il y a une semaine, le district Treize a déjanté, ils n'en pouvaient plus. Le reste a suivi."  Les jours obscurs sont terminés, les Hunger Games sont créés. Personne ne veut y croire. Les tributs encore moins. [Première édition des Hunger Games]
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir cliqué sur le lien et bienvenue. Ceci est ma première fanfiction Hunger Games. Je suis donc une petite nouvelle ici.

Je vais commencer par dire que l'univers dans lequel les personnages évoluent ne m'appartient en aucun cas. Il appartient à la merveilleuse Suzanne Collins. Les deux personnages principaux sont de mon invention. D'autres sont inspirés des personnages de Hunger Games. Les tributs seront pour beaucoup la création des membres du forum Hunger Games RPG qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'aider dans l'élaboration des tributs. Je ferai les crédits de chaque personnage au fur et à mesure de leur apparition.

Je veux également remercier Lanting qui m'a aidé à corriger ce premier chapitre et caroline qui m'a donné son opinion et m'a donné de précieux conseils pour l'élaboration de cette fic.

Venons en aux faits ! Cette fanfiction traitera des premiers Hunger Games et comment ils sont accueillis par la population et par les tributs. La narration se fera sous deux points de vue, ceux des deux personnages principaux. Une fille du Quatre et un garçon du Sept. Je parlerai des jours obscurs, comment je les ai imaginés puis de l'annonce des Hunger Games, de la reconstruction des districts. Tout ça se fera dans la première partie de la fanfiction qui ne sera pas très longue. Et puis viendront finalement les Hunger Games... Je n'en dis pas plus, j'en ai déjà dit beaucoup je pense ^^

Je vous laisse donc avec ce prologue assez court.

Enjoy !

* * *

Une femme regarde la télévision sur un écran minuscule. Elle porte une veste en lin trop grande pour elle et une robe de chambre grise. Ses longs cheveux châtains et ternes tombent mollement et sans aucune forme autour de son visage amaigri et pâle. Elle respire comme une automate. Aucun signe de vie humaine n'émane d'elle. Seule sa poitrine qui se gonfle et s'abaisse nous indique qu'elle est encore vivante.

Elle est assise sur une chaise en bois, les jambes ramenées vers elle. Elle est au beau milieu du minuscule salon d'une maisonnette elle aussi très petite. Les murs et le sol sont en bois, tout est poussiéreux. On pourrait croire que personne ne vit là depuis des années, alors que cette femme est cloîtrée chez elle depuis déjà plusieurs jours, voire des semaines. Elle n'a même pas conscience du temps qui passe. A côté d'elle, une table en chêne est recouverte de poussière et de tasses, soit vides, soit remplies de thé froid et pourri après être resté là des jours et des jours. Une assiette en porcelaine blanche ayant perdu toute sa splendeur est à quelques centimètres de la main de la femme qui tient une fourchette. Cela doit faire plusieurs heures qu'elle est dans cette position, car quelques fourmis commencent à monter dans l'assiette et à se régaler de cette malheureuse galette de blé accompagnée d'un minuscule bout de viande. L'évier est rempli de vaisselle sale. Une théière est en train de chauffer sur la gazinière crasseuse. Tout le reste de la pièce est dans un aussi piteux état.

La pièce est sombre les rideaux sont fermés, la seule source de lumière vient du poste de télévision. Des bruits d'explosions proviennent de la machine, mais aussi de dehors. La femme, malgré son état de démence, complètement immobile, la tête penchée sur le côté, absorbée par la télé, se met à trembler. Elle a peur. Soudain, la théière se met à siffler. Un petit cri s'échappe de sa bouche alors qu'elle lâche sa fourchette qui tombe par terre dans un bruit métallique. Ce léger bruit ne manque pas de faire sursauter la jeune femme. Elle la ramasse, la pose sur la table et se dirige vers la gazinière. Elle cherche une tasse dans le placard : plus rien, tout est sale, soit sur la table, soit dans l'évier. Elle entreprend de laver un verre et se sert le précieux liquide chaud avant de s'asseoir dans la même position que précédemment.

Elle regarde la télévision. Celle-ci montre des personnes qui courent dans les rues, jettent tout ce qu'ils peuvent par terre, poubelles et parfois même d'autres personnes, qui cassent les vitrines des magasins et les poteaux électriques à coups de battes en bois. Certains groupes foncent en criant « A mort le Capitole ! » dans des bandes d'hommes en combinaison noire armés de matraques, de fusils et pistolets, et de boucliers et gilets pare balle. Certaines personnes arrivent à abattre ces monstres noirs, mais beaucoup, hommes femmes et enfants, se font tuer, crient, supplient leur tortionnaire de les épargner et même parfois, de les achever le plus vite possible. Ces personnes croient durs comme fer en ce qu'ils défendent : la liberté. Ils veulent lutter contre la répression mais ils sont trop peu à être actifs. Ils savent qu'ils vont mourir. Ils se sont faits remarquer, et même s'ils décident d'arrêter, ils seront les premiers à être exécutés. Ils préfèrent donc partir fiers et se lancent corps et âmes dans cette bataille perdue d'avance.

Soudain, flash info, l'image change. Une personne annonce que la vidéo qui va suivre est en provenance direct du district treize, filmé par les hovercraft du Capitole. Une larme coule du visage de la femme quand elle voit qu'il n'existe plus rien que des ruines en fumées de ce district auparavant grandiose de part son architecture et sa richesse.

Un hovercraft atterrit sur ce qui reste de la grande place. Un homme au visage sévère, habillé d'un costard surmonté d'un gilet pare-balle, entouré de plusieurs hommes musclés et armés sort. Cet homme, c'est le président de Panem. Une rose rouge est épinglée à la poche de sa veste. La femme ne sait pas quel âge il a, personne du pays ne le sait, mais il semble avoir la cinquantaine. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se met à parler. Sa voix semble résonner dans le pays, la femme croit l'entendre aussi bien par la télé que à l'extérieur. Elle déglutit et écoute attentivement.

Des milliers des personnes sont comme cette femme en ce moment. Cloîtrés chez eux, dans leur petite cabane du district Sept, ou dans leur appartement du district Trois, et même dans leur anciennement magnifique villa du district Un. Ils sont là, assis sur leur chaise depuis des jours et des jours, depuis que le district Trois et le district Treize, rapidement suivis par les autres, se sont soulevés et se sont retournés contre le Capitole. Ils se cachent et essaient de ne pas se faire remarquer, prient pour que leur maison soit épargnée par les bombes, et attendent la fin de cette guerre. Ils attendent en crevant de faim et de froid, en maudissant soit le Capitole, soit les districts à l'origine de cette guerre. Ils n'ont jamais bien vécu, ils n'ont jamais pu avoir tout ce qu'ils auraient voulu, ils n'ont jamais pu vivre sans avoir la crainte de mourir dans la minute qui suivait, mais jamais ils ne se sont retrouvés dans une pareille situation. Ils ont presque peur de vivre à présent.

Ils ont peur de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ou de vivre et de subir les représailles du Capitole, de subir leur punition. Car au fond d'eux, ils le savent, jamais ils ne gagneront. Cette guerre est vaine. Ils sont faibles, le Capitole est fort. Ils n'essaient pas de survivre pour eux, mais pour leur famille. Ils aimeraient rester ensemble jusqu'à la toute fin. Pour ceux qui le peuvent encore, ils regardent les images de destruction de la télévision, ou se contentent d'écouter ce que diffusent tous les hovercrafts qui volent au dessus de leur district. Tous en tremblant. Que va dire le président ? La guerre est-elle finie ou va-t-elle s'empirer ? Va-t-il proposer un cessez-le-feu ou achever tous les districts comme il l'a fait avec le Treize ?

Tout le monde retient sa respiration.

« C'est fini. » dit-il

Les soupirs de soulagement de la bouche de tous les habitants sont rapidement remplacés par une crainte encore plus forte. Avant, ils savaient comment ils finiraient : fusillés, ou morts dans des explosions de bombes ou écrasés par la foule dans d'immenses émeutes. Maintenant, ils peuvent s'attendre à tout, ils peuvent s'attendre au pire. Le Capitole n'en restera pas là, ils le savent. Il ne se contentera pas de mettre fin à cette guerre sans aucunes représailles. Il est trop cruel et trop puissant pour ça.

C'est fini. C'est tout ce qu'ils entendront pour l'instant, car le président a fini de parler. Les télévisions de tout Panem laissent place à un écran noir puis à la neige. Tout le monde sort de chez eux, regardent les rues jonchées de cadavres et les nombreuses habitations détruites.

La femme décide d'enfin sortir de chez elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée dehors. En ouvrant la porte, elle ferme les yeux et respire à pleins poumons l'air frais plusieurs fois. Elle finit par regarder. La forêt qu'elle affectionnait tant et partiellement détruite. Quelques arbres, les plus gros et les plus anciens ont survécu. Beaucoup de branches calcinées traînent par terre. De la fumée s'en échappe. Il y a même quelques corps d'animaux. Des loups hurlent à la mort et s'arrêtent en voyant la femme. Ils partent en courant, cherchent désespérément un endroit qui a été épargné par les bombes. Au pieds des arbres, il y a quelques souris inertes ainsi que des chouettes. Même en se cachant la journée, elles sont mortes. Derrière elle, la forêt qui s'étendait jusqu'à la ville est inexistante. Elle aperçoit au loin le reste de la population dehors. Ils ont tous les traits tirés d'avoir si peu dormi pendant une semaine. Leur visage est couvert de traces grises qui coulent à cause des larmes. Leurs vêtements pouilleux et déchirés sont beaucoup trop grands pour eux. Ils ont du perdre beaucoup de poids en très peu de temps. On les sent faibles. Ils tremblent de fatigue, d'espoir mais aussi de peur. Néanmoins, cet espoir est à peine présent. On le voit briller timidement dans les yeux des hommes et des femmes encore vivants, mais ce n'est rien comparé aux tremblements de leur corps qui trahissent leur inquiétude. Personne ne parle. Le regard baissé, ne voulant pas voir cette horreur, ils marchent dans les débris des maisons à la recherche de leur famille. Est-elle saine et sauve ou morte ? La femme se dit qu'elle a de la chance de ne pas avoir de famille. Elle n'a pas à subir ça.

Ils doivent même éviter certains corps dont les traits du visage sont figés par l'horreur. Il manque parfois une main, une jambe, ou le bras entier à certains cadavres. Il y a beaucoup de sang. L'odeur est insupportable. Un mélange de pourriture, de brûlé et de sang frais. La femme a beau être assez loin, elle manque de vomir quand ce parfum lui vient au nez.

Elle ne bouge pas. Elle se contente de regarder avec désolation le spectacle qui s'offre à elle. Elle a encore peur de ce qui va se passer mais s'autorise tout de même un léger sourire. Plus d'explosions, plus de cris de souffrance, tout est calme, affreusement calme, mais c'est mieux qu'avant. C'est ce dont elle est persuadée. Cela ne durera pas longtemps, elle le sait. _Mais c'est déjà ça_ se dit-elle.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Sebastian Seifer

Bonsoir à tous ! (Et oui je publie à minuit passé donc ça sera bonsoir pour ce chapitre)

Voici donc le chapitre 1 qui présente le premier personnage principal, le tribut du district Sept, Sebastian Seifer. J'espère que cela va vous plaire !

Merci à Caroline pour m'avoir corrigé. Et merci aussi à mes premières reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir *-* J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre.

LJay : J'espère que la tribut du Quatre ne te décevra pas, mais tu devras attendre le prochain chapitre pour la découvrir :D

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions si vous en avez envie, je n'oblige personne bien évidemment xD

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar. Depuis le début de la guerre, je ne dors pratiquement pas, toujours réveillé par un mauvais rêve. Je ne me mets jamais au lit la nuit, j'ai trop peur de ce qui pourrait se passer quand il fait sombre. Je reste donc assis sur le canapé du salon, assis entre mon petit frère et ma petite sœur, mes parents chacun installé sur une chaise. On essaie d'entretenir une discussion, mais la peur est tellement présente que nous avons du mal à ouvrir la bouche. Nous ne voulons pas faire de bruit, de peur de cacher le son d'une explosion proche ou d'une bande de Pacificateurs venue pour nous arrêter à notre domicile. Mon petit frère et ma petite sœur finissent toujours par s'endormir. Je les couvre de ma couverture et les fais s'allonger, la tête sur mes genoux. Je ne bouge pas et regarde la télévision. Je ne mets pas le son, je l'imagine. J'entends les cris de douleur, je perçois les protestations, je discerne le bruit des flammes qui crépitent.

Ma mère cherche un passe-temps, elle tricote des vêtements chauds. Elle est tellement insomniaque qu'en l'espace d'une semaine, elle a déjà fait trois pulls et une écharpe. Il n'y a presque plus de laine à la maison, et je sens qu'elle est nerveuse à cette idée, nerveuse à l'idée qu'elle n'aura plus rien à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit. Elle n'aura que la guerre en tête. Comme moi, en permanence. Mon père, lui, taille des bouts de bois. Il en a déjà fait une montagne. Je crois qu'il essaie d'en faire des armes. Il dit que cela nous permettra de nous défendre en cas d'attaque directe, mais je n'en suis pas persuadé. Un bout de bois pointu ne servira à rien contre un fouet, une matraque, ou pire, un fusil.

Quand le soleil se lève, je me lève doucement pour ne pas réveiller mon petit frère et ma petite sœur, et les emmène un par un dans leur chambre. Ensuite je vais dans la mienne, et essaie de dormir. D'habitude, cela ne dure jamais plus de quatre heures, quatre heures d'angoisse et de cauchemars. Aujourd'hui, je suis resté endormi à peine deux heures. Mes yeux me piquent, des larmes en coulent, ma peau tiraille quand je m'étire. Je suis terriblement fatigué mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je me lève difficilement et arrête tout de suite de bouger quand un étourdissement me prend. Cela m'arrive de plus en plus souvent. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que je m'évanouisse à un moment ou à un autre. Je suis toujours préparé à ça.

J'aimerai tellement prendre une douche pour me réveiller, mais depuis le début de la rébellion, il y a une semaine, l'eau a complètement été coupée dans tout le district Sept, là où j'habite. Les coupures étaient déjà assez fréquentes avant. Maintenant, elle est inexistante. Tous les jours, mon père se charge d'aller récupérer un grand seau d'eau à la réserve de la ville. Il y en a toujours juste assez pour que nous ne mourrions pas de soif et permettre de cuire certains aliments, mais personne ne peut se laver.

J'entre dans le salon. Rien n'a bougé depuis que je suis parti me coucher, à part qu'un bol de bouillie chaude m'attend sur la table. Ma mère me sourit et me fait signe de m'asseoir et de manger avant que ça ne refroidisse. Je déglutis en voyant l'état dans lequel elle est. Elle a les yeux rouges, elle n'a pas dormi du tout cette nuit. Elle se ronge les ongles : il ne doit plus y avoir de laine et c'est la seule chose qu'elle a du trouver à faire pour s'occuper les mains. Je m'approche d'elle et saisis un des pulls. Il est noir, et elle a écrit sur le col « Sebastian », mon prénom, en blanc. J'enlève le pull que je porte et enfile celui qu'elle vient de tricoter. Il gratte et est un peu grand mais je souris.

« Merci, dis-je doucement, merci maman. Il est parfait. »

J'essaie de dire ça avec le plus de douceur possible, en essayant de cacher le plus possible ma nervosité. Cela ne l'aiderait pas. Je veux l'apaiser. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et sourit. Elle me dit qu'elle m'en fera un autre dès qu'elle ira chercher de la laine.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher maman. C'est calme pour l'instant, je lui conseille

- Non, répond-elle avec conviction. J'attends ton père, il est allé chercher de l'eau.

- Allez, s'il te plaît !, je crie, tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es !

- Maman, Sebastian ?, demandent deux petites voix douces »

Je me retourne et vois Elisabeth, ma petite sœur de huit ans, et Jake, mon frère de douze ans devant la table de la cuisine. Ils ont l'air encore fatigués. Je leur dis d'aller se coucher sur le canapé autour de ma mère. Celle-ci finit par le faire et se met au milieu, serre fort dans ses bras Elisabeth et Jake. Ils s'endorment tout de suite. Je m'installe à table et mange ma bouillie. Je l'apprécie de plus en plus chaque jour, me disant que cela pourrait être la dernière chose que je vais manger. Quand j'ai fini, je décide de sortir. Cela fait trop longtemps que je ne suis pas allé dehors. Je n'en peux plus. Et cela semble calme aujourd'hui. Le Capitole doit se concentrer sur un autre district que le Sept car d'habitude, les bombardements commence vers dix heures et il est déjà presque midi. Je sais que si j'attends que mon père revienne, il ne me laissera pas sortir. Je préfère ne pas l'attendre même s'il apporte de l'eau. Je boirai une fois dehors. Je me saisis d'un papier et écris un petit mot.

« Je suis sorti. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester enfermé. J'ai vérifié, tout à l'air calme aujourd'hui. Je rentre vite. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Sébastian. »

J'enfile mes bottes en cuir et attrape un manteau chaud avant de sortir. Il fait très froid en ce début de janvier. La couche de neige sous mes pieds est très fine, presque inexistante. Celle-ci fond à chaque fois qu'une attaque a lieu. La rue est jonchée de bouts de bois calcinés, certaines maisons le sont également. La forêt, magnifique et gigantesque i peine une semaine, est à présent minuscule. Pour y entrer, nous devons nous éloigner de cents mètres des maisons alors qu'avant, elle empiétait presque sur la rue. Mais le peu qui reste semble intact. J'espère que ce n'est pas qu'une impression.

Les volets de toutes les maisons sont fermées, de la fumée s'échappe des cheminées de certaines. Très peu de personnes, souvent des hommes, se baladent dans les rues, les bras chargés de seau d'eau glacée. Je soupire de désespoir devant ces rues presque désertes, mortes, alors qu'elles grouillaient de monde il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je plonge les mains dans mes poches et me dirige d'un pas vif vers le centre ville, voyant tout le paysage se dégrader encore plus à mesure que je m'approche. Tout ça à cause de cette saleté de rébellion, à laquelle personne ne s'attendait, qui a tourné en guerre et en massacre.

Il y a de cela une semaine jour pour jour, la télévision nous montrait les images du soulèvement du district Treize, spécialisé dans le nucléaire et le graphite. Toute la population, réunie derrière un seul homme d'une quarantaine d'année Adam Coin, réclamait la liberté. Ils disaient ne plus vouloir être opprimés comme ils étaient par un Capitole tyrannique. Ils réclamaient la liberté d'expression et d'exister pour eux-mêmes. Ils ne voulaient plus travailler pour les besoins du Capitole alors qu'eux vivaient dans des conditions misérables. Ils menaçaient de détruire la capitale avec une bombe nucléaire qu'ils avaient fabriquée en secret. Le Capitole ne croyait pas en cette menace, et apparemment, ils avaient raison. Le district Treize a été maîtrisé en une journée. Mais c'était sans compter sur le soulèvement du Trois, spécialisé dans la technologie et l'électronique, qui a décidé de fermer toutes les usines jusqu'à que leurs voix soient entendues. Ils réclamaient la même chose que le Treize. Les choses se sont alors enchaînées à une vitesse fulgurante. Tous les districts se sont soulevés au fur et à mesure, dès le lendemain, dans la même journée, sans que le Capitole ne puisse rien faire. Ils ont envoyé des armées de ce qu'ils appelaient Pacificateurs, des hommes et femmes censés vouloir la paix, décimer les populations et détruire les villes.

Mon district, le Sept, spécialisé dans l'industrie forestière et la production du bois et du papier, a été l'un des derniers à se soulever. Alors que presque tous étaient déjà en guerre, un groupe d'hommes et de femmes s'est réuni au milieu de la grande place. Ils ont annoncé qu'ils voulaient prendre part à cette rébellion, qu'ils voulaient eux-aussi être libres. Ils ont été suivis par près du trois-quarts de la population, le quart restant s'est enfermé chez lui à double tour, dont ma famille. Ces hommes et ces femmes se sont d'abord attaqué à la mairie et à l'hôtel de justice. Armés de massues en bois et en métal, ils ont détruit les fenêtres, les marches d'escalier, se sont introduits dans la maison du maire et ont pris en otage lui et sa famille. Ils ont fini par tous les tuer. Quelques heures après, les hovercraft du Capitole sont arrivés, remplis de Pacificateurs qui tentaient de maîtriser une population enragée. Tous les jours, des personnes sont exécutées ou torturées. Tous les matins, vers dix heures, un hovercraft arrive au dessus du district Sept, largue deux ou trois petites bombes au hasard et part aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. C'est pour faire peur, et ça marche pas. Un climat de tension permanent règne au district Sept.

Je crois que c'est un hovercraft qui fait le tour de tous les districts. Il ne doit pas être en retard, il doit avoir un emploi du temps à respecter. Le Sept à dix heures, peut-être le Huit à onze, et le Douze à quinze. Je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est qu'une supposition.

J'arrive enfin sur la grande place. Celle-ci est étrangement grouillante de monde. Les vitrines de tous les magasins sont détruites, laissant des morceaux de verre partout sur le sol. Il faut faire attention de ne pas tomber dedans dans la cohue générale. Des hommes et des femmes crient soit de désespoir, soit de colère. Ils s'empressent tous d'aider les personnes crevant de faim en leur apportant des vivres, essaient d'apaiser les douleurs des blessés avec des plantes, limitent les saignements avec des garrots. Un frisson me parcoure le dos face à tout ce désespoir. Mon père ne nous avait pas dit que c'était comme ça en ville à chaque fois qu'il y allait. Au contraire, ils nous disaient que tout était calme, qu'il n'y avait jamais personne d'autres que ceux venus chercher de l'eau. Il voulait nous protéger, nous empêcher d'avoir encore plus peur. Et il avait raison, je suis encore plus anxieux qu'avant.

« Sébastian ! » crie quelqu'un.

Je me retourne et aperçois quelques uns de mes amis réunis, assis sur les marches encore existantes de l'entrée de la mairie. Ils ont tous un verre de thé chaud à la main. Je leur fais un signe de la main en leur demandant où il en ont eu. J'ai froid et meurs de soif. Ils me désignent une table derrière moi, où deux femmes distribuent du thé à tout ceux qui le réclament. J'en prends un moi aussi et rejoins mes amis. Je m'assois sur une marche derrière eux. D'ici, je peux voir absolument tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. Personne ne parle, on se contente tous de boire notre thé en regardant le malheureux spectacle qui s'offre à nous. Ce silence est insupportable. Je finis par le briser.

« Où sont vos parents ?, je demande.

- On est tous venus seuls en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'explosions aujourd'hui. Peut-être ont-ils décidé de nous laisser un jour de trêve, me répond Chléo. Comme toi je suppose, non ?

- Oui, affirmé-je. Tout ça... Je crois que je n'aurais pas du...

- Moi non plus, finit par dire Lucas

- On était mieux chez nous, approuve Stéphanie »

Ils ont tous une voix différente de celle qu'ils avaient dans mes souvenirs. Quelque chose semble s'être brisé dans chacun d'eux. Il n'y a plus cette étincelle, cette joie de vivre. Dans la mienne non plus je suppose, même si j'ai toujours eu l'air froid. Cela doit être encore pire maintenant.

Je me mets à rire nerveusement, sans aucune raison. Tout le monde se retourne vers moi avec des yeux ronds mais ils finissent tous par me rejoindre dans ma crise de rire. Je peux enfin voir leur visage détendu, un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y a plus l'étincelle dans les yeux bleus de Chléo, mais son sourire éblouit son visage assombri par ses cheveux noirs et sales. Les boucles blondes de Stéphanie ont beau être ternes maintenant, elles sortent de sa capuche en fourrure et virevoltent au rythme de ses gloussements et du vent. Enfin, Lucas n'a plus les traits fins de son visage aussi crispés, ils sont aussi détendus que lors de nos virées le soir ou en forêt. Je me demande de quoi j'ai l'air. Les traits de mon visage doivent être redevenus comme avant, durs et graves. Mes yeux noirs doivent briller légèrement. Ma capuche, qui a glissé lorsque je me suis penché en arrière, doit laisser découvrir mes cheveux châtains décoiffés et sales après ne pas avoir été lavés pendant une semaine. Nous devons tous avoir l'air d'une bande de fous échappée de l'asile.

Ce petit moment de détente s'arrête soudainement quand une bombe fait exploser la statue en forme d'olivier de la grande place. Nous nous stoppons net et nous nous regardons. Il ne nous faut qu'une demie-seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe et fuyons. Nous nous mettons tous à courir je ne sais où. Je suis au début, étant le plus endurant et le plus apte à éviter les obstacles. Les autres n'ont qu'à poser les pieds au même endroit que moi. Je saute par dessus les planches de moi et les pierres, manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois, sans faire attention à ce qui se passe derrière moi. Je ne pense qu'à ma survie. Je sais que je suis égoïste. Je ne réfléchis même pas au fait que les autres n'arrivent peut-être pas à suivre ma cadence. Je m'en fiche. Je veux vivre. Des bruits d'explosion fusent derrière moi. Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que d'habitude. Je hais le Capitole. Il voulait nous faire croire que tout s'était calmé, pour encore mieux nous tuer après. Je finis par sauter dans une ruelle entre deux usines et atterris en roulant plusieurs fois sur moi-même. Je m'assois contre le mur et attends quelques secondes que les autres me rejoignent. Chléo, un. Lucas, deux. J'attends. Personne.

« Où est Stéphanie ?, je crie pour couvrir le bruit des explosions

- Elle... elle a été touché, m'apprend Lucas, les larmes aux yeux »

Je serre la mâchoire pour ne pas pleurer et finis par crier de toutes mes forces. Ils ont fini par me prendre quelque chose. Ces vermines...

Lucas et Chléo se mettent à côté de moi et nous nous serrons tous les trois dans les bras pendant de longues minutes en attendant que le bombardement s'arrête, priant pour qu'aucune bombe ne nous tue aussi. Ils pleurent, pas moi. Je suis trop en colère pour. Ils ont réussi. Ils ont réussi à me faire souffrir. C'était leur but, faire souffrir le plus de personnes possibles. Qu'ils soient heureux ! Ils ont réussi sur trois personnes de plus. Chléo, Lucas et moi. Je ferme les yeux. Le visage de Stéphanie me revient. Elle me sourit tristement. Je lui dis au revoir et elle s'éloigne de moi.

Les bruits d'explosion s'arrêtent. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde le ciel. Il n'y a plus d'hovercraft. Lucas, Chléo et moi nous levons et sortons de la ruelle. Nous marchons en silence en direction de la grande place et découvrons le corps de Stéphanie, la jambe droite explosée. Je déglutis à cette vue et finis par vomir, tout comme Lucas. Bizarrement c'est Chléo, celle qui a toujours été la plus sensible de tous qui tient le choc. Je finis par me relever avec un goût immonde dans la bouche. Elle nous prend par la main et nous nous éloignons de Stéphanie.

« On n'aura pas tous survécu. Peut-être qu'un autre d'entre nous va aussi mourir, dit-elle calmement, avec un sang-froid presque effrayant. Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée que nous ressortions de chez nous même si tout semble calme, tant qu'il n'y a pas d'annonces officielles. Cela finira bien par se finir un jour. Nous devons tous rentrer chez nous et y rester en attendant. Je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre vous meurent aussi. Je ne veux pas que vos familles souffrent comme le fera celle de Stéphanie. Je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir, peut-être adieu. »

Elle nous serre chacun notre tour dans ses bras. Je fais de même avec Lucas. Personne ne parle, nous nous comprenons sans dire un mot. Nous restons plusieurs secondes à nous regarder. Je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas les laisser. Chléo sourit tristement et finit par partir. Lucas fait de même. Je me retrouve tout seul, à regarder devant moi et à écouter le bruit de leurs pas s'éloigner.

* * *

Le personnage de Sebastian vous plait-il ? :)

A dans une semaine je l'espère en tout cas !


	3. Chapter 2 : Aria Pierse

Et re-bonjour tout le monde ! :D En ce jour de rentrée, je publie le chapitre 2 de ma fiction.

Celui-ci présentera la tribut du district Quatre, c'est à dire Aria Pierse.

Merci pour ta review Céline, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec chapitre.

Merci encore à ma bêta Caroline pour avoir corrigé toutes mes affreuses fautes.

Bonne lecture ! :) On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Tout est calme ce soir. Je n'entends rien à part le bruit des vagues agitées par le vent qui frappent avec violence la falaise. Je suis en haut du phare et regarde la mer presque noire qui s'étend devant moi. Le soleil est quasi couché et la lune a déjà pointé le bout de son nez. Je me décide enfin à allumer le phare comme je le fais tous les soirs, comme je l'ai appris pendant trois ans avec mon père, le gardien de phare du district Quatre. Je dirige l'immense lumière blanche vers l'océan et m'accoude à la rambarde pour regarder la plage à plusieurs mètres en dessous de moi. Un groupe de jeunes est allongé sur des nattes en osier et rit à plein poumons. Ils ont l'air heureux. Moi aussi. J'aime être ici tous les soirs, regarder ce paysage que j'aime tant. Tout est tellement paisible ici, il n'y a rien pour me mettre de mauvaise humeur, rien pour gâcher des journées aussi magnifiques. Toutes les personnes que j'aperçois du haut de mon phare sourient ou rient, parlent joyeusement de leurs aventures en mer ou des bêtises qu'ils ont fait. Devant l'océan, tous les problèmes du district ont l'air de ne plus exister. Je respire à pleins poumons l'air iodé et soupire de bien être. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'être née ici, au district Quatre, celui de la pêche. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai supporté de vivre au Trois, dans ce district dont l'air pollué est presque insupportable à respirer d'après ce qu'on dit. Le Douze ne serait pas non plus pour moi avec la poussière de charbon qui se mélange toujours à l'atmosphère. Le seul qui doit être assez bon à vivre pour le paysage serait le Onze. La nature à perte de vue, la chaleur et l'odeur campagnarde. Enfin... Pour ce qui est des conditions de vie, je préfère rester au Quatre. Au moins, nous avons de l'eau courante assez régulièrement et ne sommes pas sans arrêt dans une période de famine.

De plus, j'adore le métier que je m'apprête à faire toute ma vie. Je trouve que cela a quelque chose de gratifiant de savoir que j'aide des gens en leur montrant le chemin des côtes. Sans nous, les gardiens de phare, beaucoup de personnes se perdraient en mer en pleine nuit et pourraient mourir noyées, leurs bateaux cognant des rochers et sombrant dans l'eau.

Ca y est. La nuit est complètement tombée. C'est là que j'entre en action. Je prends un tabouret derrière moi et le pose devant l'océan. Je m'installe dessus et guette les lumières des bateaux. J'attends plus d'une heure. Il est déjà vingt-trois heures.

Soudain, j'aperçois une lumière au loin. Ce n'est pas n'importe laquelle. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Elle est gigantesque et a la forme du sceau du Capitole. C'est un de leurs bateaux qui est venu pour récupérer les poissons de la journée. Je les déteste, ces gens du Capitole, ils viennent toujours nous piquer notre nourriture. Bien sûr, il y a très peu de personnes qui meurent de faim ici, contrairement aux autres districts. Mais s'il n'y avait personne, cela serait encore mieux. En soupirant, je dirige la lumière du phare vers eux. Je vois le bateau s'approcher, il est à quelques centaines de mètres du port.

Quelque chose d'incroyable se passe alors. Je cligne des yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. On dirait qu'une petite explosion vient d'avoir lieu sur le bateau, puis une plus grande. Il est alors en feu. Des flammes en plein milieu de l'océan. C'est magnifique. Non seulement, l'image du feu sur l'eau est très poétique et belle à voir, mais en plus, c'est un bateau du Capitole. C'est vraiment beau. Je ne comprends pas comment cela a bien pu se passer. La flotte du Capitole est la plus performante qui existe au monde, bien plus que celle du district Quatre même si nous sommes le district de la pêche ! Nos embarcations sont assez rudimentaires. Celles du Capitole sont toujours extrêmement bien protégées, et certaines personnes montent dedans rien que pour monter la garde. Quelque chose se trame. Ce n'est pas normal.

J'attends des cris de protestations. Je m'appuie contre la rambarde et regarde le sol. Un groupe d'au moins une vingtaine de personnes est apparu. Je ne les avais pas vus. Ils devaient être cachés. Ils hurlent des choses que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils ont l'air très en colère, et pas contre n'importe qui. Contre le Capitole. J'entends seulement les mots « mort » et « Capitole ». Que peuvent-ils bien vouloir ? Je veux savoir. Je me dépêche de descendre du phare en courant dans ses escaliers interminables et manque de tomber plusieurs fois. Je finis par ouvrir la porte. Le groupe a déjà avancé mais il n'est qu'à une centaine de mètres de moi. Ils tiennent tous des bouts de bois, de métal, et certains des tridents. Ils agitent ces armes en criant « A mort le Capitole ! ». Je déglutis.

Non... Pas ça... Je me souviens tout à coup de ce que j'ai vu à la télévision ce matin. Le soulèvement du district Treize puis du Trois contre le Capitole. Ils ne supportaient plus la tyrannie et le pouvoir oppressant qu'il exerçait sur tout le peuple de Panem. J'étais presque désolée pour ces districts qui allaient se faire massacrer, car touts seuls, leur lutte était inutile. Jamais je n'aurais cru que le Quatre se joindrait ainsi à la partie. Et... Je veux en être moi aussi ! Je déteste le Capitole ! Je sais que seule je ne servirais pas à grand chose, mais une personne de plus dans leurs rangs, c'est toujours un cerveau et des mains en plus, non ? Même si ce cerveau n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience et n'a que seize ans. J'attrape mon manteau et cours vers eux.

« Attendez-moi !, je crie. Attendez-moi ! »

Une seule personne se retourne. Malgré son visage caché par une capuche, je la reconnais. Je saurai qui c'est même avec un œil en moins. C'est mon père. Il écarquille ses yeux bleus. Yeux dont je n'ai pas hérité. Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais mon père dit que j'ai eu les yeux marron clair de ma mère. Il s'approche de moi. La lumière pâle de la lune rend son teint -normalement clair- blafard et fantomatique. Il est tellement près de moi que je peux voir le reflet du croissant de lune dans ses yeux. Ceux-ci reflètent de la peur mais aussi de la détermination. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une expression aussi sérieuse.

« Papa..., je commence, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Rentre à la maison Aria, et enferme toi à clé. N'en sors pas tant que je ne suis pas revenu. Tu as compris ?

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ne pose pas de questions, conclut-il »

Il commence à s'éloigner. Je ne supporte pas d'être mise à l'écart comme ça. Il me traite comme une gamine. Il doit penser que je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passe donc qu'il peut me mentir, ou en tout cas, éviter de me dire la vérité. Il préfère se taire. Il est à mi-chemin entre le groupe et moi quand je me mets à courir pour le rejoindre. Quand je lui attrape la main, je vois son visage, et quelques larmes y perler. Il les efface rapidement, m'ordonne de rentrer à la maison et s'éloigne encore. Non, je ne veux pas être une lâche, je ne veux pas me cacher chez moi alors que cette rébellion pourrait se transformer en guerre.

« Le Quatre a rejoint le Treize et le Trois, c'est ça ?, hurlé-je de sorte qu'il m'entende à travers tout ce brouhaha »

Cette phrase a pour effet de le faire se retourner immédiatement. Son visage a perdu toute son assurance. Il n'a pas l'air très heureux que j'ai deviné tout ça, car il sait que je suis quelqu'un de déterminée et de bornée. Jamais je ne respecte les règles, je fais toujours ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux en ce moment, c'est prendre part à cette rébellion.

« Je veux vous aider !

- Non Aria ! Non !, aboie-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Il a dit cette dernière phrase avec une grande douceur, une douceur dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. Il est sincère, et je vois une tristesse immense dans ses yeux à l'idée qu'il pourrait me perdre. Je déglutis et acquiesce d'un léger hochement de tête. Il sourit légèrement.

« Très bien, reprend-il. Tu vas rester à la maison. Le phare est trop important pour eux. Sans ça, ils ne peuvent pas nous atteindre la nuit. Quand tout sera fini, si nous perdons, ce sera la seule chose qui lui permettra d'avoir une totale emprise sur nous, de nous prendre notre nourriture et de nous faire mourir de faim même quand la nuit sera tombée. Jamais ils ne le détruiront, ils ont trop peur de ne pas pouvoir se nourrir eux-même plus tard. Je t'ai déjà expliqué ça des milliers de fois. Le Capitole n'est rien sans les district. Tu restes donc cachée à l'intérieur, tu y seras à l'abri. Il y a assez de nourriture dans les placards pour que tu tiennes au moins une semaine en faisant encore plus de restrictions. Tu continues à guider tous les bateaux que tu vois, Capitole ou rebelles, comme si tu n'étais au courant de rien. Le phare est très éloigné de la ville principale du district, ils penseront vraiment que tu ne savais pas que le Quatre était en pleine rébellion car tu vivais comme un ermite au fond de sa grotte. Tu confirmeras ça avec toute la conviction dont tu es capable. Je sais que tu es une très bonne menteuse. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis. »

Je ne dis rien et hoche à nouveau la tête tandis que son plan tourne en rond dans ma tête. Il a l'air d'être bien, il a des chances de marcher. Il est très probable qu'ils ne s'attaquent pas au port, et je pourrais jouer la fille complètement stupide qui n'a jamais connu la civilisation humaine. Je n'aurais qu'à mentir comme une arracheuse de dents si des hommes du Capitole décident de venir me rendre une petite visite au phare.

Mon père me prend dans ses bras et me serre pendant quelques secondes, beaucoup trop courtes à mon goût. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux et il sourit tristement. Je sais que mon visage à moi est inexpressif. Il l'a toujours été, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de sourire plus souvent et de montrer mes émotions mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon père me connaît et fait semblant d'essuyer une larme inexistante sur ma joue. Une larme qu'il sait que je veux verser mais qui ne coule pas. Nous nous retournons en même temps. Je l'entends partir en courant alors que je marche tranquillement vers le phare. J'entre et ferme la porte à clé derrière moi.

Mon père a réussi à me faire peur. Je me précipite à toutes les fenêtres et les ferme, ainsi que les volets. Je fais ça à chaque étage, c'est à dire trois. Une fois cela fait, je soupire de soulagement. Même si cela ne changera rien si le Capitole décide de larguer une bombe sur le phare, je me sens mieux, plus en sécurité. Je monte jusqu'au dernier étage où je vérifie que la lumière du phare est toujours allumée et vais dans ma chambre. Je me contente d'enlever mes chaussures et me mets au lit sans même me mettre en robe de chambre. Je fixe le plafond. Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je ne suis jamais fatiguée. Je me mets au lit que parce que j'en ai besoin pour vivre, et non parce que j'en ai envie. Quelques heures par nuit me suffisent, plus de cinq est inutile.

Je crois que je passe plusieurs heures à fixer le plafond dans un silence morbide. Je ne pense à rien. Je ne réfléchis pas à ce qui se passe dehors, je ne me demande même pas si mon père est toujours en vie. Je ne préfère pas y penser. Je regarde ma montre. Quatre heures. Déjà ? Je finis par m'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

Je suis réveillée par un claquement de portes et un hurlement. Je me lève en sursaut, glisse mes pieds dans des sandales et descends les escaliers le plus rapidement possible. Un homme est écroulé sur le ventre en plein milieu du salon. Comment est-il entré ? Je suis pourtant persuadée d'avoir fermé la porte à clé... Je comprends tout à coup quand, dans un gémissement, l'homme se met sur le dos. Je peux alors voir le visage crispé de douleur de mon frère. Il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas hurler et tient le bout de son bras gauche avec sa main droite. Je vois qu'il serre le plus possible. Je me précipite vers lui et m'agenouille. Je lui crie dessus pour ne pas qu'il s'endorme. J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne fallait jamais que quelqu'un de malade ou de blessé s'endorme. Il pourrait ne jamais se réveiller. Je n'en suis pas persuadée mais je préfère le garder conscient. Je vois du sang partout sur son pull en laine. J'essaie de lui faire ouvrir sa main droite qu'il tient fermée avec détermination. Je lui attrape le poignet et tire le plus possible. Il hurle à la mort. Je déglutis, ferme fortement les yeux et les rouvre quelques secondes après. C'est tellement dur de le voir comme ça.

Il finit par lâcher prise. J'ai peur. Sa main gauche est en sang. Du frais et du coagulé. J'enlève ma veste et m'empresse d'enlever le liquide pourpre. Je tapote doucement, ayant trop peur de lui faire encore plus mal en essuyant. Il lui manque certaines parties de la peau, je crois que je peux presque voir ses os. Le reste est brûlé à vif. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Je ne suis pas médecin, ni même infirmière ! Je ne connais rien du tout à tout ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire dans un cas pareil. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il est dans un sale état. Il est en train de s'endormir. Je lui prends le visage entre mes mains.

« Cameron ! Cameron, tu m'entends ? Tu... (Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Il faut que je lui trouve quelque chose à faire. Mais quoi?) Tu peux marcher ? Tu dois aller t'asseoir sur une chaise. Je... Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Je cours dans la minuscule salle de bain de fortune que mon père a fabriqué et fouille dans tous les placards et dans tous les tiroirs. Je trouve finalement un paquet de bandage et une bouteille d'alcool. Je crois que quand je me faisais mal étant enfant, ma mère me versait ça sur les plaies pour désinfecter. Je sais que j'avais toujours mal. Mais c'était il y a si longtemps... Je ne suis pas sûre. Tant pis ! Je n'ai aucune autre idée de toute façon. Je rejoins Cameron, tout juste assis sur une chaise, en m'empressant de dérouler le rouleau de bandages. J'attrape avec le plus de délicatesse possible sa main blessée que je pose sur la mienne. J'ouvre la bouteille d'alcool avec mes dents et m'apprête à verser.

« Je suis désolée... Ça va faire horriblement mal. Mais ça se passera vite. »

Je penche la bouteille. A peine la première goutte a-t-elle touché sa main qu'il se met à hurler encore plus fort que précédemment. Je continue encore et encore. Le sang arrête de couler mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je suis moi aussi complètement crispée. Je m'arrête quand il n'y a plus d'alcool, n'ayant plus vraiment le choix. Cameron a la tête penchée en arrière et est en sueur. Je commence à poser les bandages autour de sa main. Les premières couches sont imbibées d'alcool et de sang, mais plus j'enroule, plus les bandes deviennent claires. Je m'arrête quand elles sont complètement blanches et fixe le tout avec une épingle à nourrice fournie avec le paquet.

Je regarde Cameron. Il s'est endormi. Je décide de ne pas le réveiller, il a l'air de moins sentir la douleur. Ses traits sont un peu détendus. Il tremble. Je crois qu'il a froid. Je touche sa peau. Elle est brûlante. J'essuie la sueur de son visage avec un torchon, que je pose ensuite sur son front après l'avoir imbibé d'eau chaude. Je vais chercher une couverture dans ma chambre et l'entoure avec.

J'ai peur. Je tremble. Je m'endors.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre et le personnage vous ont plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. Préférez-vous Aria ou Sebastian ? :)

A la semaine prochaine pour retrouver Sebastian.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Sebastian Seifer

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ! Ici Lacey Oke en direct en cette heure assez tardive.

C'est avec une journée de retard que je publie le 3ème chapitre de 1er Hunger Games : les origines. Vous pouvez retrouver Sebastian pour de nouvelles aventures.

_Allons-y let's go ! C'est parti les amis_ ! *reçoit une tomate dans la tête*

Bon, trêve de bavardages inutiles et de blagues tout aussi nulles. Je remercie encore une fois Caroline pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.

On se revoit dans une semaine chers petits lecteurs ! :)

* * *

Quand je suis rentré chez moi, ma mère s'est jetée sur moi. Elle pleurait et me frappait légèrement le torse. Elle était soulagée que je sois encore en vie mais elle était aussi très en colère contre moi d'être parti sans rien dire. Il y avait vraiment de quoi. J'ai été stupide de sortir alors que rien ne me garantissait qu'il n'allait rien se passer ce jour-là. Mais je n'en pouvais vraiment plus ! Il fallait que je sorte, si je ne voulais pas finir fou à rester enfermé chez moi. Cependant, ils avaient raison. Je me suis donc laissé réprimander, frapper et punir sans rien dire. Quelques heures après, alors que j'étais enfermé dans ma chambre, allongé sur le lit à regarder le plafond, essayant de ne penser à rien, mon père m'a appelé. A la télé, le président se tenait sur les ruines du district Treize. Il l'a dit, la guerre était finie.

Elle aura été fulgurante. La plus rapide que l'histoire ait jamais connu. Une semaine à peine. Une semaine durant laquelle Panem a connu des centaines de milliers de morts dans tout le pays ainsi que la destruction d'un district entier. C'était pourtant un district qui était assez puissant grâce à toutes ses matières premières desquelles le Capitole était dépendant. S'ils ont décidé de le détruire lui et pas un autre, c'est que le gouvernement a trouvé un moyen de se défaire de cette dépendance. Car une dépendance est quelque chose de très mauvais. C'est comme la drogue, si on se fait bouffer par elle, on risque de mourir car elle est trop puissante et dangereuse pour notre corps. Le district Treize qui était plein de ressources représentait un danger pour le Capitole. Ils ont donc décidé de le raser avant de perdre complètement le contrôle. Perdre le contrôle, le Capitole en a horreur. Depuis la création de Panem, le gouvernement tient d'une main de fer sa population.

Dans les livres d'histoire, on nous raconte que ce pays a été construit sur les vestiges de l'ancien monde qui a été détruit par des catastrophes climatiques et les guerres. On nous dit que Panem a été créé avec l'espoir d'un monde nouveau où la paix et l'harmonie avec la nature régneraient. Les gens de l'époque imaginaient une utopie, un endroit où il serait tellement bon de vivre. Cela changeait du monde auquel ils avaient été habitués. Moins d'électronique pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance d'être assignés à la capitale, moins de facilités pour vivre. Néanmoins, ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient déjà assez heureux d'avoir survécu, et voulaient tout faire pour ne pas connaître cette fin du monde une nouvelle fois.

Mais tout ça n'a été qu'éphémère. Rapidement, le Capitole a eu de plus en plus d'emprise sur les districts. Les règles sont devenues plus strictes. Alors qu'au début, les personnes pouvaient voyager de district en district autant qu'ils voulaient, les choses ont changé. Ils ont été condamnés à vivre dans leur district sans jamais en sortir. La vie est devenue moins paisible, le travail plus dur. Certaines personnes commençaient à regretter de ne pas être morts dans ce qui ressemblait à une fin du monde. Ils regrettaient d'avoir été heureux de participer à la création de Panem. En effet, durant cette construction, chacun y avait mis du sien espérant ainsi s'attirer les faveurs du gouvernement et occuper une place privilégiée dans le pays une fois construit. Tout ça avait été vain, car ils ont appris plus tard que les habitants du Capitole avait déjà été désignés quand la décision de la construction d'un nouveau pays a été prise. Les plus riches, célébrités et leurs familles à la capitale, les autres dans les districts. Ceci avait provoqué la montée des tensions.

Pour maintenir l'ordre, le Capitole a envoyé des personnes chargées de la sécurité qu'ils appelaient « Gardien de la justice ». Ils portaient bien leur nom. Il est vrai que malgré le fait que les gens ne pouvaient plus sortir de leur district et rendre visite à leur famille, tout était calme. Les meurtres et autres crimes étaient rares et étaient punis d'une exécution publique. Pendant des générations, les choses se sont passées ainsi. C'est à ce moment que ce sont formées les catégories sociales au sein même des districts. Ne pouvant plus rendre visite aux autres, les gens étaient condamnés à s'unir entre eux. Je crois qu'il y a eu beaucoup de consanguinités, jusqu'à que ces histoires soient réglés avec la mise en place des arbres de généalogie qui avaient été oubliés. En tout cas, les personnes les plus pauvres s'unissaient encore et encore, les riches ne voulant pas se mêler à eux. Les classes moyennes se mêlaient surtout aux plus riches car ils craignaient de s'abaisser au niveau des plus pauvres et de perdre leur place qu'ils avaient acquis durement au fil des années. L'ascension sociale est extrêmement difficile dans les districts, c'est pour ça qu'en regardant les arbres généalogiques, nous pouvons voir qu'une famille pauvre l'a toujours été depuis la création de Panem, tandis qu'une famille riche n'a jamais connu de coups durs au fil des générations. Ou presque. Plus le temps passaient, plus les choses empiraient. Encore une montée du mécontentement, car le Capitole n'a jamais essayé de régler le problème.

Le pouvoir du gouvernement s'est encore renforcé. Mais mes parents m'ont raconté que quand ils étaient enfants, tout s'est empiré à une allure fulgurante. Même les petits délits étaient punis par une peine de prison ou de flagellation publique. Ils n'étaient plus libres de sortir le soir, des couvre-feux ayant été installés. Une minute de retard de travail était sanctionnée par une journée de travail non payée, ce qui était une horrible punition sachant que la vie devenait de plus en plus chère. Finalement, il y a une semaine, le district Treize a déjanté. Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Le reste a suivi.

Cela fait maintenant six mois que les jours obscurs sont terminés. Le Capitole a envoyé un nouveau maire dans le district Sept. La vie n'a toujours pas repris son cours normal, et je crois qu'elle ne redeviendra plus jamais comme avant. Les mines sont déconfites, les personnes et les vies dévastées. Nous avons tous perdu quelque chose ou quelqu'un auquel nous tenions. Certains ont perdu leurs parents, d'autres, leurs enfants. Je ne sais pas lequel est le pire. Je crois que c'est de perdre son enfant. N'est-ce pas censé être aux enfants d'enterrer leurs parents, et non le contraire ? Je pense aux parents de Stéphanie. Je n'ose pas imaginer leur peine, la mienne est déjà assez forte. Je me réveille toutes les nuits avec des images de la guerre et son corps inerte devant moi. Sa jambe explosée, son visage qui semblait tellement paisible me hante. Elle demande de la reconnaissance, elle ne veut pas être oubliée. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces six derniers mois, elle n'a même pas eu le droit à un enterrement décent. Personne n'y a eu le droit.

En effet, le district Sept a entamé la reconstruction dès le lendemain de la fin de la guerre. Nous n'avions pas le choix, nous n'avons même pas eu le droit de faire notre deuil de tout ce que nous avions perdus. Des hovercrafts ont débarqué sur la grande place, des Pacificateurs en sont sortis, parfaitement habillés dans leurs uniformes blancs immaculés. A la base créés seulement pour la guerre, le Panem a décidé qu'ils remplaceraient nos anciens Gardiens de la Justice. Ils sont plus forts, plus stricts, plus cruels. Femmes ou hommes, ils sont tous aussi méchants et sans pitié. Un enfant agonisant devant eux ne les empêcheraient pas de tuer son père devant lui à cause d'une miche de pain volée. Déjà que la vie n'était pas facile avant, c'est devenu encore pire. Ils sont toujours armés de leur fouet, et sont prêts à l'utiliser à n'importe quelle occasion.

Les coups ont plu ces six derniers mois. Durant la reconstruction, tous les habitants devaient prêter mains fortes. Pendant que certains s'occupaient de couper le bois nécessaire à la construction des maisons, souvent des adolescents et jeunes adultes, d'autres assignaient aux usines encore existantes les rendaient utilisables. La plupart du bois était envoyé aux autres districts et au Capitole par des manutentionnaires, le reste était gardé par le district Sept. Les hommes étaient les maçons et ouvriers. Ils reconstruisaient toutes les maisons. Les femmes les nettoyaient et ravitaillaient. Et bien sûr, le travail était toujours irréprochable. Il a aussi été accompli à une vitesse phénoménale. En effet, nous n'avions pas le choix. Sous la direction des Pacificateurs, si une personne s'arrêtait une seconde de trop alors que ce n'était pas son temps de pause, il était sûr de recevoir des coups de fouet, jusqu'à l'évanouissement parfois. A peine réveillé qu'il devait se remettre au travail après une vérification sommaire des blessures qui étaient toujours décrétées comme « légères ». De même si nous prononcions des paroles n'ayant rien à voir avec le travail. Nous n'avions que quinze minutes le midi pour avaler quelque chose. Ce n'était jamais grand chose. Une soupe sans goût ou de la bouillie avec un bout de pain rassi. Un certain nombre de personnes est mort de faim, de fatigue ou sous les coups des fouets. D'autres ont été mutilés. Comme si la guerre n'avait pas déjà assez fait de dégâts... Ces dernières semaines, les quantités de nourriture ont un peu augmenté, comme avant les jours obscurs. Cependant, elle est plus chère... Se nourrir devient de plus en plus compliqué.

Moi, j'ai été affecté à la découpe du bois dans la forêt. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai failli perdre un doigt, ou la main entière. Je n'avais jamais touché une hache de ma vie. Pratiquement personne ne l'avait ! Et on nous la met dans la main, nous oblige à l'utiliser. C'est une arme lourde et très difficile à manier. J'ai réussi à m'y habituer, mais je m'en sers toujours très difficilement, même après six mois. Couper du mois avec une hache, ça s'apprend en des années, pas en quelques jours. En plus, je n'ai pas comme vocation d'être bûcheron contrairement à d'autres qui s'étaient déjà entraînés à couper du bois. Je voulais succéder à ma mère dans sa pépinière spécialisée en arbre de coupe. Je suis fait pour déterrer des jeunes arbres, pas pour en couper des anciens.

Au moins maintenant, mes muscles qui étaient auparavant inexistants se sont développés. Mais ils ont aussi incroyablement abîmés. J'ai eu de multiples déchirures musculaires -ou ce qui y ressemblaient en tout cas- qui n'ont jamais été soignées correctement. J'ai donc souvent mal au bras quand je dois porter des charges trop lourdes. Et le soir, mes muscles sont endoloris, même quand je ne fais rien de spécial. Je crois que mon corps est marqué à vie et que je devrais subir ça jusqu'à ma mort.

La reconstruction est terminée maintenant, je peux donc souffler. Je sais que mes muscles vont disparaître mais je m'en fiche. Je n'ai jamais eu envie d'en avoir des gros, comme certains adolescents de mon district qui s'entraînent jour et nuit pour avec un corps parfait. Il paraît que ça attire les filles, surtout les gosses de riches. Certains garçons de mon quartier, considéré comme celui de la classe modeste, espère monter dans la hiérarchie sociale de cette façon là. En se mariant à une boulangère ou même, pour les plus ambitieux, à la fille du nouveau maire. Moi, je m'en fiche. J'ai appris à vivre comme ça et mes muscles, je n'en aurai jamais plus besoin. Savoir manier une hache, à quoi cela pourrait-il donc me servir en tant que pépiniériste ?

Aujourd'hui, tous les habitants du district sont invités à se rendre sur la grande place, devant l'hôtel de justice, à midi. Si nous n'y allons pas, un Pacificateur viendra nous chercher chez nous pour une petite séance de flagellation publique. Cela a le mérite d'être clair et motivant. Ma famille et moi, nous y sommes quinze minutes avant. Nous avons trop peur d'être en retard. Apparemment, nous ne sommes pas les seuls, car les trois-quarts de la population sont déjà là. Il y a encore plus de mutilés qu'avant. Beaucoup de personnes ont perdu un doigt, une main, un bras, ou même une jambe durant la guerre et la reconstruction. Les visages sont fatigués et le resteront toujours. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance d'être vivant et entier. Heureusement que maintenant tout est fini. Nous allons reprendre le cours normal de notre vie. Enfin, aussi normal qu'elle ne pourra jamais l'être.

J'attends pendant un quart d'heure avec ma famille. Je vois Lucas et Chléo arriver, mais ils ne viennent pas me voir. Je n'y vais pas non plus. Depuis ce qui est arrivé à Stéphanie, nous ne nous parlons plus. Pendant la reconstruction, nous avons été assignés à différentes taches et nous nous sommes éloignés. Je m'occupais de couper le bois dans la forêt, Lucas était à l'usine et Chléo aux cuisines et au nettoyage, comme la plupart des femmes. La mort de Stéphanie ne nous a en aucun cas rapprochés. Au contraire. Je crois que nous nous sentons chacun coupable de sa mort. Moi en tout cas. Au début, je continuais de leur parler, mais je les supportais de moins en moins. Ils sont devenus désagréables envers moi et parfois, je me demande si eux aussi ne me pensent pas coupable de sa mort. Après tout, j'ai couru pour sauver ma vie sans penser à eux, sans penser que eux ne pouvaient pas forcément me suivre aussi facilement. Je trouve ça injuste de m'en vouloir pour ça. Je voulais sauver ma peau, c'est un sentiment humain non ? Il faut avoir des tendances suicidaires pour risquer sa vie pour d'autres personnes. On ne voit ça que dans les livres. Je crois. A moins que je sois vraiment quelqu'un d'égoïste ce dont je doute.

Lucas et Chléo se parlent encore il me semble, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Je m'en fiche. De toute façon, je vais bientôt commencer à travailler et reprendre la pépinière de ma mère. Je vais donc construire ma nouvelle vie et ferais tout pour oublier l'année qui vient de s'écouler. Et si je dois oublier les seize dernières années, je le ferais aussi. Il vaut mieux que j'oublie les problèmes du passé.

Tout à coup, le silence se fait. Je me tourne vers l'hôtel de justice. Une femme aux allures très étranges s'avance sur scène. Sa peau jaune canari se confond parfaitement avec ses lèvres de la même couleur, si bien qu'on dirait qu'elle n'en a pas. Ses cheveux sont parfaitement lisses, turquoises et tombent jusqu'aux creux de ses reins. Elle porte un short très court de la même couleur que ses cheveux et une chemise bouffante rose fushia rentrée dans son short. Ses yeux sont également turquoise et maquillés de doré. C'est une femme du Capitole, cela se voit. Et au Capitole, le bon goût ne doit pas être de mise.

La femme tapote sur le micro et affiche un grand sourire. Elle se met à parler d'une voix affreusement aiguë :

« Bonjour chers habitants du district Sept ! Je suis Abby Damin. Aujourd'hui, le président de ce si beau pays qu'est Panem va vous faire une grande annonce, extraordinaire. Quelque chose qui va changer notre vie pour toujours, d'une si belle façon. Trêve de bavardages ! Je vous laisse avec cette magnifique vidéo tout droit venue du Capitole. »

Nous nous regardons tous, les yeux ronds et emplis de peur. Que vont-ils nous annoncer ? Nous savions qu'il y allait avoir des représailles pour nous punir de nous être rebellés, mais nous ne nous étions jamais demandés quand cela allait se passer et surtout, ce que cela serait. Nous allons enfin le savoir. Mon père met son bras gauche autour de mes épaules et l'autre sur celles de ma mère. Celle-ci tient devant elle mon petit frère et ma petite sœur. Nous nous serrons, tremblotant.

Un immense écran dressé spécialement pour l'occasion s'allume. Une voix grave se met à parler. _« Guerre, terrible guerre, avec toutes ces femmes sans enfants, ces orphelins de père et de mère. »_ Pour cette vidéo, on dirait qu'ils ont fait une compilation des pires images de la guerre. Des cadavres qui jonchent les rues, des ruines de villes qui fument. _« Il y a six mois, une révolte menée par le district Treize contre le Capitole qui les a sauvés, aimés et nourris durant des centaines d'années, a entraîné une effroyable guerre. »_ Des enfants sont terrés entre des maisons, pleurent. _« Ils s'entre-tuèrent pendant sept jours, les pires que Panem ait jamais connu. Des enfants, des femmes sont morts. »_ Le district Treize fume. _« La destruction entière d'un district a entraîné la fin de cette guerre. Après six mois, un traité, le traité de la Trahison a enfin été signé. »_ Il n'y a que des enfants à l'écran, plus ou moins jeunes, mais des enfants. _« Pour rappeler aux districts que les jours obscurs ne devaient plus jamais se produire, le Capitole a décidé que chaque année, les différents districts devront fournir un garçon et une fille d'âgé entre douze et dix huit ans pour se battre dans une arène jusqu'à la mort. »_

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Ce n'est pas possible, c'est une blague. C'est beaucoup trop cruel, c'est horrible. Des enfants, jusqu'à la mort. Je fais partie de la tranche d'âge. Je pourrais être sélectionné. Mais non. Je ne veux pas y croire. C'est seulement pour nous faire peur, ils ne feront jamais ça. Le Capitole est cruel, sans pitié, je le sais. Mais à ce point ? C'est beaucoup trop gros.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Aria Pierse

Bonjour tout le monde ! Avec encore une fois quelques jours de retard, voici le nouveau chapitre dans lequel vous pouvez retrouver Aria ! :D

Bon j'ai décidé que j'allais tout le temps poster le samedi maintenant, car avec les cours, je ne peux pas poster la semaine... Donc je vais essayer de ne pas être en retard dorénavant.

Je vous annonce également que j'ai trouvé une illustratrice pour 1er Hunger Games : les origines. Normalement, elle fera des dessins trailer de chaque nouveau chapitre. Cela commencera au prochain.

Encore une fois, merci à Caroline pour la correction.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

La mousse des vagues titillent les orteils de mes pieds nus qui sont à moitié plongés dans le sable mouillé et frais. Le ciel est bleu, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un nuage à l'horizon. La mer est calme aujourd'hui, d'une couleur parfaite. Cela fait une semaine que je n'ai pas pu profiter d'une petite matinée au bord de l'océan, et je compte bien savourer ce moment, avant de retourner dans l'hécatombe matérielle et humaine qu'a entraîné cette guerre. Je me lève et me dirige vers le port. A peine arrivée, une dizaine de bateaux de pêche débarquent pour la criée, dont celui de mon frère. Il sort de son bateau en tirant un filet de poisson de son bras valide. Un des pêcheurs du même bateau l'aide à faire passer le sac du bateau au quai. Je regarde le moignon de son bras gauche. La nuit après l'avoir trouvé inerte dans le salon, il a dormi quelques heures et s'est réveillé. Je l'ai aidé, malgré sa fatigue et sa douleur, à se déplacer jusqu'au centre de secours où se trouvait le seul médecin du district Quatre, qui n'a même pas cherché à sauver sa main. Il a tout de suite décidé de l'amputer. Il avait tellement de travail alors que cela ne faisait que quelques heures que la rébellion avait commencé. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur une main en piteux état. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si elle aurait pu être sauvée avec un peu plus d'attention, peut-être que non, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir à ce médecin. Il a gâché la vie de mon frère en le privant d'un des membres les plus importants dans son travail.

Cameron ne fait que me répéter que tout va bien, qu'il sait qu'il va arriver à s'y faire. J'ai du mal à y croire. Pendant toute cette semaine, il est resté enfermé à la maison, comme moi. Nous regardions toute la journée la ville s'agiter du haut du phare et il essayait tant bien que mal de m'aider avec la lumière. Il ne faisait pas grand chose, mais j'essayais de lui faire croire le contraire. Il doit vraiment le penser s'il pense que tout va bien aller. Comment ne plus avoir qu'une seule main peut-il bien aller ? C'est impossible. Je le vois. Il passe trois fois plus de temps dans la salle de bain. Parfois, il ne peut pas s'habiller tout seul. Je dois également l'aider pour qu'il puisse manger. Je dois couper le peu de nourriture qu'il y a dans l'assiette en petits morceaux pour qu'il mange un minimum. Il a déjà perdu sa main, je ne veux pas qu'il perde sa vie. C'est mon frère et je l'aime.

Il finit par lâcher le filet de poissons qui se déverse sur tout le quai -certains tombent dans l'eau- et de rage, donne un coup de pied dans une caisse en bois qui ne bouge même pas tellement elle est remplie. Je me dirige vers lui et pose une main sur son épaule, en tenant son bras de l'autre. Je souris légèrement, ne parle pas. Je sais qu'il n'a pas envie de m'entendre lui dire ce qu'il sait déjà mais qu'il s'efforce d'oublier : qu'il ne pourra jamais plus vivre comme avant. Nous sortons tous du port, ainsi que tous les autres pêcheurs. Nous devons tous nous rendre sur la grande place. Mon père nous rejoint quand nous passons devant le phare. Il boîte à cause d'une blessure mal guérie durant la rébellion, mais à part ça, il va très bien. Heureusement.

Cela fait une semaine que je ne m'y suis pas rendue et je suis choquée en y arrivant. Le magnifique hôtel de justice en marbre n'est plus rien qu'un édifice à moitié brûlé. La statue qui représentait un voilier est écroulée, en mille morceaux sur le sol. Le drapeau de Panem qui volait au gré du vent marin et qui était dressé sur le toit de l'hôtel de justice n'est plus qu'un malheureux bout de tissu marron et troué par le feu. Des caisses de poissons sont explosées sur la bordure de la place, se déversent ainsi de leur contenu pourri et libèrent une odeur si immonde que même l'air frais de la mer ne peut la cacher. Un groupe d'hommes habillés de noir sort de l'hôtel de justice et s'affaire à installer un micro et des enceintes audio.

Une fois toute la population du district là, le maire sort également. C'est un homme d'un âge moyen, il doit avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Je dois dire qu'il est plutôt beau, plus que la plupart des adolescents du district, malgré sa grande différence d'âge avec eux. Ses cheveux sont courts et leur couleur cuivre est de plus en plus grisonnante. Malgré la distance qui nous sépare, je peux voir la magnifique couleur verte de ses yeux. Il porte une veste de costume noire sur une chemise bleue. Il s'appelle Andy Odair et est devenu maire le jour de ma naissance. Je sais qu'il a un fils d'une vingtaine d'années et il est prévu qu'il lui succède. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais on dit que ce jeune homme est d'une très grande beauté, peut-être le plus beau du district. Ses cheveux sont comparés à la couleur du bronze et ses yeux à celle de la mer. Il est grand apparemment, assez musclé car il passe ses journées à nager dans l'océan et à pêcher des poissons juste pour sa consommation personnelle. Avec son père comme maire, il n'a pas besoin de travailler pour pouvoir se nourrir. Il pêche juste pour le plaisir. On dit qu'il est gentil et généreux et qu'il ferait un très bon maire plus tard.

Andy Odair nous accueille sur la grande place comme il le fait à chaque fois, avec un sourire chaleureux. Il semble beaucoup plus tendu que d'habitude. Il annonce qu'un message est arrivé tout droit du Capitole. Il va s'asseoir au milieu de tous ses conseillers. La voix du président sort des enceintes.

« Il y a sept jours, le district Treize s'est rebellé contre le pays qui les a sauvés de la fin du monde, des guerres et des catastrophes naturelles. Il s'est rebellé contre le pays qui les a nourris et aimés pendant tant d'années, sans aucune honte, sans aucune raison valable. Ils réclamaient la liberté ? Ils l'avaient déjà ! Ils pouvaient travailler sans aucune contrainte comme dans n'importe quel district, et vivre avec qui ils voulaient. Tout ce que nous vous demandions étaient de bien rester dans votre district. Pourquoi ? Car les multiples transports polluaient la planète, et nous ne voulions pas revivre ce que ce monde a déjà vécu, ce que toute la population de Panem a voulu fuir en construisant ce nouveau et magnifique pays. Nous ne faisions ça que pour votre bien, chers habitants de Panem. Le Capitole vous aime et vous nourrit, vous avez tellement de chances de nous avoir pour capitale, de m'avoir comme président. Dans quelques années, vous aurez l'honneur d'être gouvernés par mon fils, Coriolanus Snow. Voulez-vous vraiment montrer à cet enfant un pays déchiré par les guerres, qui n'est pas soudé et uni pour la survie des districts et du Capitole ? Voulez-vous vraiment lui montrer un si mauvais exemple ? »

Il fait une pause. Je l'imagine regarder la caméra d'un air sévère. Je le vois très bien sourire d'un air mauvais en déblatérant ce discours de propagande, qu'il sait complètement faux, censé nous calmer et nous rallier à leur cause. Cela ne marche pas avec moi. La rébellion que nous avons commencée était pour nous sauver des griffes du Capitole. Ce n'est pas lui qui nous sauve d'une fin du monde et d'une mort certaine. Son fils doit subir la mauvaise influence de son père et nous aurions pu lui donner un bon exemple en prenant le pouvoir et en formant un pays avec des libertés, des droits et des devoirs. Je crois que cela s'appelle une république. Cela n'a pas forcément bien marché pour l'ancien monde, mais maintenant que nous savons quelles sont les erreurs qu'ils ont commises, nous aurions pu tout faire pour ne pas les reproduire. Nous n'avons plus aucun espoir de construire ce pays, nous sommes à jamais piégés entre les griffes du Capitole, et je suis sûre que la vie sera encore plus dure.

« Il est évident que non, car je sais que vous êtes le meilleur peuple que ce monde ait jamais porté, que vous avez un bon fond malgré cette rébellion contre nous. Heureusement, vous avez pris conscience de votre erreur et avez arrêté de vous battre contre nous. Maintenant, les jours obscurs sont terminés, la guerre est finie. Mais le pays a été détruit. Toutes ces maisons, ces édifices, ces immeubles que nous avons eu tant de mal à construire sur les ruines de l'ancien monde, n'existent plus. Nous devons tout reconstruire. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé que vous allez tous y prendre part. Nous enverrons des Pacificateurs dans les districts pour être assurés que ce travail sera bien fait. Pendant ce temps, mes ministres et moi allons discuter la signature d'un traité qui sera appelé le traité de la Trahison et qui stipulera les conséquences de cette guerre que vous avez provoqué. Je vous souhaite une bonne reconstruction, et à dans quelques mois je l'espère. »

Il nous salue d'un mouvement de main, se retourne et rentre dans l'hôtel de justice, le dos bien droit. L'écran s'éteint tout de suite. Tout le monde se met à chuchoter ou même à parler à voix haute. Nous nous demandons tous ce qui va se passer, ce que nous allons faire pour participer à cette reconstruction. Nous avons tous un métier, nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner pour bâtir des maisons. En tant que gardien de phare, mon père ne peut pas s'arrêter. Les pêcheurs ne peuvent pas abandonner leur boulot. Qui nourrira la population du district alors ? Les mécontentements se refont entendre, mais s'arrêtent rapidement après qu'un Pacificateur ait tiré un coup de fusil.

Le maire reprend sa place près du micro. Il transpire et semble lui aussi effrayé par ce que vient de dire le président. Tout comme moi, il a peur de ce qu'entraînera la signature de ce traité de la Trahison. Tout comme moi, il a peur des Pacificateurs et de cette reconstruction. Il se demande ce qu'il va se passer, s'il va encore garder ses fonctions de maire. Si ce sont les Pacificateurs qui s'occupent de la justice, de faire respecter les lois, d'affecter les habitants à leur rôle et de faire en sorte qu'il le fasse bien, que va-t-il bien pouvoir faire ? Déjà qu'il n'avait pas énormément de pouvoir, il n'en aura plus du tout. Il s'éclaircit la gorge dans le micro pour faire le silence. Celui-ci se fait immédiatement. Toutes les attentions sont tournées vers le maire, nous sommes tous pendus à ses lèvres.

« Et bien. Quelle annonce ! Je n'ai rien de plus à dire. Nous allons attendre la venue de ces nouveaux Pacificateurs et de leur consigne. Je... »

Un de ses conseillers qui était assis derrière lui se lève et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Nous n'entendons rien malgré la proximité du micro. Le maire écarquille les yeux mais se ravise tout de suite. Il hoche la tête, pose sa main sur l'épaule du conseiller. Celui-ci sourit, hoche aussi la tête également, et se rassoit.

« Je viens d'avoir un message du Capitole, reprend le maire. Un hovercraft rempli de Pacificateurs assignés au district Quatre vient de décoller de la ville. Il devrait être là dans quelques heures, et nous vous demandons d'attendre ici. A peine seront-ils arrivés, que le classement va commencer. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Je ne sais pas à quoi cela correspond. Je vous saurai donc grès d'attendre bien calmement. »

Je soupire. Que va-il encore nous arriver ? Je crains le pire avec ces Pacificateurs, je sens que les prochains mois vont être les pires de ma vie. Je dis à mon père et à mon frère que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air pour souffler, que je n'en peux plus de cet enfermement et de ce toute cette foule. De toute façon, je verrai l'hovercraft arriver et je serai sur la grande place avant eux.

Je parcours une petite ruelle qui débouche sur la mer, un coin auquel je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'aller car l'océan en dessous du phare me convient parfaitement. Je me dirige vers un des épis et enlève mes chaussures pour monter dessus. Je saute de rocher en rocher et arrive enfin au bout, où j'ouvre grand mes bras pour profiter de la brise. J'inspire en grand coup en souriant puis crie de toutes mes forces. Je finis par m'asseoir sur un des rochers, les pieds pendant dans le vide. Ici, la mer semble moins profonde que là où je vais d'habitude, elle est également plus claire et on voit plus facilement le fond. On peut également voir quelques poissons près des rochers, juste en dessous de mes pieds.

« Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à avoir besoin d'un peu d'air. Toi aussi. Mais il y a un problème, c'est ma place » dit quelqu'un derrière moi

Je tourne la tête et découvre un garçon. Non, un jeune homme plutôt. Peut-être est-ce du au fait que je sois assise et lui debout, mais il a l'air grand. Ses cheveux sont châtain clair et brillent à la lumière du soleil. Son regard est vert, envoûtant. Il a l'air un peu plus vieux que moi. Il est vêtu d'un simple short gris en lin et d'un t-shirt blanc. Rien de compliqué, mais cela lui donne tellement de charme. De la simplicité pour sublimer un aussi beau corps. Je crois ne jamais avoir vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Je déglutis et détourne légèrement le regard avec un faible sourire gêné.

« Il y a encore de la place. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi ces rochers seraient à toi. Ils ne sont à personne, pas plus que l'océan. Il n'est à personne, nous lui appartenons. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut de nous, dis-je avec conviction »

Ce que je viens de dire semble un peu gamin non ? Il hausse un sourcil.

« Tu me sembles bien sûre de toi. Sais-tu au moins à qui tu t'adresses ?, demande-t-il avec une pointe de colère. Du moins, j'en ai l'impression

- Non, mais tu vas me le dire, n'est ce pas ?, je réponds en cachant mon appréhension devant lui. »

Je suis petite, pas bien musclée et au bout d'une bande de rochers. Il n'a pas l'air méchant mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, et il serait très facile pour lui de me pousser et de faire passer ça pour un accident. Cela serait un peu exagéré, juste parce que je lui ai pris son soit-disant rocher, néanmoins. On ne sait jamais.

Il éclate d'un rire léger, cristallin.

« En effet, tu n'as pas tort. Tu as l'air d'être assez blasée de la vie toi non ? Avec ton air si indifférent. Je me présente, (Il tend sa main vers moi. Je la serre et il m'aide à me relever.) Wallon Odair. (J'écarquille les yeux et rougis. C'est le fils du maire.) C'est bizarre. Mon nom provoque toujours cette réaction. Et toi tu es ?

- Aria Pierse.

- Pierse, Pierse... Oh tu es la fille du gardien de phare c'est ça ?

- Oui, je réponds simplement

- Tu n'es pas le genre de fille qui parle beaucoup toi, hein ? Rigole-t-il. Je rêve où il se moque de moi ?

- Non, en effet, confirmé-je

- Bon comme je te l'ai dit, c'est mon rocher. J'y vais tous les jours depuis que je peux marcher. Donc oui c'est le mien. Donc tu peux rester, mais tu me fais une petite place au moins, demande-t-il »

Au même moment, un hovercraft passe au dessus de nos têtes. Le vent qu'il provoque fait s'envoler le sable qui me rentre dans les yeux. Je les frotte.

« Je dois y aller de toute façon. Et tu devrais faire de même. Ton père doit t'attendre non ? Ça serait un mauvais exemple pour tout le monde que le fils du maire soit en retard n'est ce pas ? , dis-je d'une voix qui semble plus irrespectueuse que ce que je voulais

Tu as raison ! »

Il passe devant moi et arrive en quelques secondes sur la bande de sable. Il me faut un peu plus de temps pour y poser le pied. Je cherche mes chaussures mais elles ne sont pas là. Wallon me les met devant le nez.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? Je te les donne si tu me demandes pardon pour ton impertinence.

- Quoi ?, dis-je en écarquillant les yeux

- On ne parle pas comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure au fils du maire. Allez, un peu plus vite que ça. Il ne faudrait pas que les Pacificateurs ne remarquent ton retard.

- Très bien, je m'excuse ! »

Il me rend les chaussures que j'enfile rapidement et pars en courant vers la grande place, le laissant derrière moi, sans même lui dire au revoir. J'arrive sur la grande place au moment même où les nouveaux Pacificateurs descendent de l'hovercraft qui s'envole immédiatement. Je me fraie un chemin dans la foule pour rejoindre mon père et mon frère. Ils semblent soulagés de me voir.

Le plus grand des Pacificateurs, un homme assez jeune, il doit avoir une trentaine d'années, monte sur la scène et se place devant le micro. Au même moment, Wallon sort par la porte de l'hôtel de justice, fraîchement habillé d'un beau costume, accompagné d'une femme -sa mère je suppose- et s'assoit à côté de son père. C'est bien la première fois que la famille du maire se présente devant toute la population du district durant des rassemblements. C'est sûrement car cela va être l'annonce la plus importante qu'il n'ait jamais été faite. Wallon est beaucoup plus élégant que tout à l'heure dans sa veste noire, il semble également plus âgé. Sur les rochers, i peine quelques minutes, il avait l'air plus libre et naturel. Il avait l'air plus heureux. Comment a-t-il pu arriver à l'hôtel et se changer aussi vite d'ailleurs ? J'ai vraiment eu l'air de la fille la plus niaise du district car il m'a parlé. Je me sentais rougir à chacun de ses mots et j'osais à peine le regarder. Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude. Je suis plutôt le style de filles qui ne parle pas, calme et peu expressive. J'étais tellement intimidée de me retrouver devant le fils du maire. Un faux pas, il aurait dit à son père je-ne-sais-quoi et ma famille et moi aurions eu de sacrés ennuis.

Le Pacificateur se met enfin à parler.

« Nous allons commencer le tri de la population pour affecter chaque personne à une tâche. Tous les hommes, veuillez venir à ma gauche. Les femmes à droite. Les enfants, restez au milieu. Mais avant ça, j'ai une petite annonce à faire qu'une certain personne risque de ne pas aimer. (Il rit.) J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Andy Odair est déchargé de ses fonctions de maire. (Le Maire écarquille les yeux et se lève brutalement.) Rien n'est négociable bien entendu. Ils ont trente minutes à partir de maintenant pour faire leur bagage et partir. (Wallon attrape la main de sa mère et de son père et les entraîne dans l'hôtel de justice.) Bien. Le Capitole m'a assigné nouveau maire de la ville. Les choses vont changer ici. La loi n'est pas assez dure et vous faîtes ce que vous voulez. Nous ne pouvons pas vivre en communauté de cette façon. En attendant, nous allons vous trier. Vous direz votre âge au Pacificateur qui vous attend à son bureau et il vous assignera une tâche. Le travail se fera de sept heures du matin à neuf heures du soir tous les jours de la semaine. Nous avons du travail qui nous attend pour reconstruire ce district le plus rapidement possible. Nous ne tolérons pas les absences. Une seule sera sanctionnée d'une séance de flagellation publique. Si cela se répète, une exécution. Bon travail chers compatriotes. »

Nous sommes triés comme des animaux qui vont à l'abattoir. Certains vont reconstruire des maisons, l'école, l'infirmerie, les magasins, les usines de tri du poisson. D'autres vont faire des digues, remettre en état le port. Moi, je suis affectée à la reconstruction des bateaux et des filets.


	6. Chapter 5 : Sebastian Seifer

Bonjour à tous ! Ici Lacey Oke qui vous parle :)

Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, dans lequel vous pouvez à nouveau retrouver Sebastian et sa petite vie. Merci à Caroline encore une fois de m'avoir corrigé.

Merci à Cybella, Jay et Manoirmalfoys pour vos reviews ! :D Elles m'ont fait très plaisir et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre qui s'annonce riche en surprises.

J'annonce également l'ouverture d'une page facebook pour être au courant des nouveautés, des extraits et des illustrations trailer : laceyfanfic Je vais également mettre le lien sur mon profil, et le lien de la page de mon illustratrice qui fait des dessins extraordinaires et que je remercie du fond du coeur.

Bref après tout ce petit blabla, je vous laisse enfin à la lecture du chapitre. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

- Merci de votre visite et à bientôt, dis-je d'un ton enjoué

J'adresse un sourire à la vieille femme en lui donnant le pot de fleurs qu'elle vient d'acheter. Elle quitte la boutique en me remerciant également. J'ouvre le tiroir de la caisse et regarde avec désespoir le compartiment presque vide. Les affaires marchent encore moins qu'avant. Cela fait maintenant un an, depuis la fin de la reconstruction et de ces soit-disant jeux que j'ai repris la pépinière de ma mère. Celle-ci préfère rester à la maison pour s'occuper de mon petit frère et de ma petite sœur dorénavant. J'ai donc repris plus tôt que prévu le magasin. Les affaires vont mal. Je récolte à peine assez d'argent pour nourrir deux personnes. Heureusement que mon père est là avec son travail à l'usine de papier, cela permet de joindre les deux bouts, avec beaucoup de peine. Je passe la plupart de mes journées enfermé dans cette minuscule échoppe à attendre que quelqu'un daigne enfin pousser la porte et me donner un peu d'occupation. Cela n'arrive pas souvent. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, les gens sont encore moins intéressés par l'achat de fleurs, ou d'un joli petit arbre à planter devant leur nouvelle maison, neuve et insalubre à la fois.

Nous avons vraiment eu de la chance de ne pas perdre notre domicile. Nous vivons dans des conditions un peu moins misérables. Je m'écroule sur la seule chaise derrière le comptoir en soupirant. Les journées se ressemblent tellement maintenant, cela en devient lassant. Je me lève, j'essaie de me laver tant bien que mal après avoir avalé un morceau de pain et pars au travail. Je rentre en fin d'après-midi, n'ayant même pas envie de rester plus. Je sais que personne ne viendra.

Je regarde l'horloge fixé au mur. Seize heures. Je pense qu'il est temps que je rentre. Cela ne sert à rien d'attendre. Je me lève, attrape les clés du magasin dans le tiroir de caisse, sors et pars après m'être assuré d'avoir bien fermé la porte. Après avoir fait quelques pas, je me retourne et regarde la petite échoppe. Les murs en bois sont en mauvais état, comme la plupart des maisons du district maintenant. La vie est devenue encore plus dure qu'avant au Sept. Je soupire et finis par rentrer chez moi à une vitesse affreusement lente. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, je n'aurais rien à faire là-bas. Mon père rentre tard le soir, mon petit frère et ma petite sœur doivent être à l'école, et ma mère allongée dans son lit à ne rien faire comme d'habitude. C'est comme si elle n'avait aucun raison de vivre quand il n'y a personne à la maison. Quand j'y suis, elle se jette sur moi et me demande ce qu'elle peut faire pour moi. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire une nouvelle fois, je n'ai pas la courage de la voir aller se rallonger sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide. Je ne comprends pas ce comportement. Je crois que les jours obscurs l'ont marqué beaucoup plus que chacun d'entre nous. Elle doit avoir peur que tout ça recommence, peur de sortir dehors et nous couve, Elisabeth, Jake et moi, comme si elle pouvait nous perdre à n'importe quel moment. Je sais qu'il existe une chance, mince certes, que ça arrive, mais je n'y pense pas. J'essaie de vivre aussi bien que possible.

Finalement, je me dirige vers la forêt avant de rentrer chez moi. Au milieu des arbres, je respire l'odeur d'aiguilles de pin à pleins poumons et soupire de bien-être. Je m'approche d'un tronc et le touche avec le dos de ma main. Demain, c'est le jour de la Moisson. La toute première. Je crois que si je venais à être tiré au sort, c'est la forêt qui me manquerait le plus. Mais bon, après tout, qu'est ce qui m'attendra si je suis moissonné ? Peut-être quelque chose de beaucoup mieux. Enfin, de plus beau en tout cas. Je ne crois pas à cette histoire des Hunger Games, les jeux de la faim. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un soit assez cruel pour jeter vingt-quatre adolescents dans une arène et se délecter en les voyant mourir de toutes les façons les plus atroces qu'il existe. Je pense que c'est autre chose. Le Capitole prépare autre chose. Ils veulent juste nous faire peur, c'est évident.

Je commence à marcher au milieu de cette forêt. La seule encore naturelle du district, avec des arbres qui s'épanouissent comme ils le veulent, qui ne sont pas plantés en ligne de façon industrielle. Après quelques minutes de marche, j'entends un bruit que je connais que trop bien, pour l'avoir fait pendant six mois. C'est le bruit d'une hache qui s'abat sur un tronc d'arbre. Je m'approche de l'origine de ce son. Je reste muet devant ce qui se trouve en face de moi. Lucas se tient là, une hache à la main. Enfin, je crois que c'est lui. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, et il a changé. Ses cheveux noirs et auparavant longs sont coupés beaucoup plus courts. Autrefois plutôt gringalet, il arbore maintenant une musculature parfaite. Il porte un pantalon en toile noire et un simple t-shirt gris mouillé par la sueur. Il me fixe d'un œil narquois, presque dégoûté. Je fais de même, essayant de ne pas baisser les yeux devant son regard plein de reproches. Il pose le bout de la hache par terre et s'appuie sur le manche. Je reste sans bouger.

«Lucas, je commence, ça fait longtemps...

- Tu ne m'avais pas manqué, rétorque-t-il avec un sourire narquois »

Je ne lui ai jamais connu ce genre d'expression. Lui qui était toujours si joyeux, avait sans arrêt un sourire naturel aux lèvres. La lueur dans ses yeux est éteinte, et laisse maintenant place au noir le plus complet. Cette personne que je connais depuis que je peux marcher. Ce n'est plus lui. Il m'est complètement inconnu. L'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis que l'on a arrêté de se voir lui, Chléo et moi. Je m'en rends compte en le voyant. Je savais qu'il voulait suivre la trace de son père en devenant bûcheron, mais j'avais oublié qu'il y avait donc des chances que je le croise dans la forêt. J'aurais préféré l'éviter.

« Tu comptes rester ici encore longtemps ?, me demande-t-il

- J'étais sur le point de partir, je réponds calmement en me retournant

- Fais attention où tu mets les pieds. Tu pourrais toi aussi perdre une jambe ! Ou pire, lance-t-il alors que je m'éloigne »

J'ai l'impression qu'un courant électrique parcoure mon corps. Je reste tétanisé. Il fait référence à Stéphanie, à sa mort. Il fait référence à cette course au milieu des carcasses des maisons durant laquelle je n'ai pas fait attention à ceux qui me suivaient, durant laquelle Stéphanie a du trébucher et a eu la jambe explosée par une bombe avant de mourir. Je me retourne et vois Lucas, le manche de la hanche sur l'épaule, adossé à un arbre. Il a un rictus aux lèvres tandis qu'il me regarde de bas en haut. Il sourit.

« Tu peux répéter ?, demandé-je avec tout le calme dont je suis capable

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr

- Non, tu fais juste semblant. Tu sais exactement ce dont je parle. Je parle de Stéphanie. Je parle qu'elle est morte.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois que je ne pense pas à elle tous les jours ?, crié-je

- Tu as de quoi. Elle est morte à cause de toi ! C'est ta faute ! Tu l'as tué en ne nous attendant pas !, s'égosille-t-il. Si tu avais été moins égoïste, elle serait vivante à l'heure qu'il est !

- Je sais. Je sais bien... chuchoté-je en baissant les yeux (Des larmes me picotent les yeux.)

- J'aurais tellement préféré que tu sois à sa place. Tu mérites de crever, me crache-t-il »

Je sers la mâchoire pour ne pas hurler, je respire calmement pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. De toute façon, ça ne serait pas bon pour moi. Il est beaucoup plus fort que moi, et il pourrait me tuer. L'ancien Lucas non, le nouveau qui m'en veut à mort, oui. Celui qui me pense coupable de la mort de Stéphanie rêverait de me voir mourir. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. A-t-il raison ? Est-ce vraiment ma faute ? Je ne préfère même pas y penser. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec l'idée qu'elle n'est plus ce de monde parce que j'ai été trop égoïste. Mais, je voulais vivre, je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne pensais qu'à moi, qu'à ma propre survie. Dois-je vraiment être puni pour ça ? Ce n'était que l'instinct de survie qui a pris le dessus sur tout le reste, je ne pensais à rien d'autres qu'à courir et à vivre. Tout le monde est comme moi, non ? Je lève la tête.

« Tu n'as qu'à me tuer. Au moins on sera quittes. Je ne serais plus de ce monde, et tu diras que tu as tué la personne qui est responsable de sa mort. Seulement tu seras un meurtrier. Toi aussi tu seras coupable de ma mort. »

Il rit. Il me fait peur. Il a tellement changé.

« Non. Car je ne suis pas comme toi. Je préfère te voir mourir. Tiens, j'espère que tu seras moissonné et que tu crèveras dans cette fichue arène. »

Je ne préfère pas répondre à ça. Je m'avance, passe à côté de lui et continue mon chemin à travers la forêt. Je ne regarde pas derrière moi, je marche sans savoir où je vais. Je fais seulement attention à rester près de la lisière du bois. Il croit vraiment à ces jeux apparemment. Et il souhaite que j'y aille. Malheureusement pour lui, il y a très peu de chances que je sois moissonné. A dix-huit ans, et vu que je n'ai pris aucun de ces tesserae, je n'ai que sept papiers à mon nom. Oui, je n'ai aucune chance d'être moissonné. Et puis, ces jeux ne sont pas réels. Je ne veux pas y croire.

Le lendemain, je me réveille l'estomac noué. J'ai envie de vomir tellement je suis stressé. J'ai beau me dire que ce n'est pas vrai, que ces jeux n'existeront jamais et ont été annoncés seulement pour nous faire peur, j'ai quelques doutes. J'ai peur de me faire moissonner. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait ? Serais-je envoyé au Capitole ? Peut-être serais-je exécuté directement et publiquement pour montrer l'exemple ? Ce sont des options qui ne me plaisent pas du tout, mais pourtant plus que l'idée de devoir tué des adolescents, ou des enfants de l'âge de mon frère, ou d'être tué par eux. Je me lève et vais dans le salon. Ma mère s'approche vers moi et me donne mes vêtements. Les plus beaux que nous ayons. Il y a quelques jours, le nouveau maire a bien précisé que la Moisson est considérée comme une fête, comme la plus grande célébration du pays, et que chaque personne, surtout les adolescents de douze à dix-huit ans, se doit d'être habillé le plus élégamment possible. Je me vêts donc d'une chemise censée être blanche -mais qui est plutôt gris clair à cause de sa vieillesse- et d'un pantalon avec un très beau tissu marron clair. Ma mère me fait rentrer la chemise dans mon pantalon. Je me sens complètement ridicule habillé de cette façon.

Mon frère, Jake, finit par entrer dans la pièce. Il a le visage pâle et semble sur le point de vomir. Il doit avoir encore plus peur que moi. Il a à peine treize ans, est encore très jeune. Si il était moissonné à ma place ? Et s'il mourrait ? Je ne veux pas penser à comment mes parents réagiraient. Comme la leur, ma vie serait finie. C'est mon frère, et je l'aime. Je ne veux pas mourir, mais je ne veux pas qu'il meurt non plus. J'ai déjà abandonné Stéphanie et d'après Lucas, elle est morte à ma place. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt à cause de moi. Il est dit que quelqu'un peut se porter volontaire à la place de la personne tirée au sort si ils sont tous les deux du même sexe. Serais-je prêt à faire ça pour sauver Jake ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas du tout. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas. Je ne suis pas assez courageux pour ça. Et je tiens à ma vie, même si elle ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'avais imaginé. Je veux pouvoir la changer et réaliser mes rêves. De toute manière, Jake a très peu de chances d'être moissonné, encore moins que moi.

Nous prenons beaucoup de temps pour avaler le petit déjeuner. Pour ce grand jour qu'est la Moisson, ma mère a fait un petit excès en achetant une fromage de chèvre frais et une magnifique miche de pain pour nous faire plaisir. Elle nous prépare deux tartines chacun et en apporte également à Elisabeth qui dort encore dans sa chambre. Au moins, je n'ai pas de souci à me faire pour elle puisqu'elle n'a que neuf ans. Cela me soulage. Les tranches de pain fument encore et sentent extrêmement bon. Le fromage de chèvre fond dessus à cause de la chaleur. Je savoure ce repas de roi en essayant de ne pas penser à la Moisson. Le fromage fond dans ma bouche, la chaleur du pain me réchauffe entièrement et calme les frissons de peur qui me parcourent.

- Sebastian Seifer !

Elle l'a dit. L'hôtesse l'a bien dit. C'est mon nom qu'elle a tiré au hasard dans l'immense boule en verre à côté d'elle. Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Ces jeux sont-ils bien réels ? Je ne veux pas y croire. Pas pour l'instant, tant qu'il n'y a pas de preuves. Quand je serais dans l'arène, si j'y suis un jour, j'y croirais. Peut-être. Mais j'ai quand même peur. Je ferme les yeux. J'essaie d'imaginer que ce n'est qu'un rêve, que tout ça n'est pas vrai, que je suis encore endormi et que ce n'est qu'un affreux cauchemar. Je respire calmement et finit par soupirer. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, tous les garçons se sont écartés pour me laisser un passage vers la scène. J'ai envie de crier mais je ne dis rien. Je préfère rester calme. En passant devant Lucas, je le fixe d'un regard impassible jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Ses yeux ne trahissent rien non plus, il semble complètement indifférent. Ce qu'il a souhaité est vraiment arrivé, j'ai été moissonné. Il devrait être content. Je montre les marches de l'estrade en regardant l'écran. Je suis dessus et parais normal. Je ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion. Aucune joie évidemment, mais aucune peur non plus. Je me place à côté de la fille qui a été moissonnée.

Elle a l'air tétanisée. Elle se tient bien droite et regarde devant elle. Elle s'appelle Ofelia Orzon et a treize ans. Elle est très petite, surtout par rapport à moi qui suis plutôt grand. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombent mollement autour d'elle et lui cachent son visage pâle. Alors que je l'observe sur l'écran qui nous filme tous les deux, je crois que le maire lit le traité de la trahison. Mais je ne l'écoute pas, je suis trop absorbé par l'image d'Ofelia et moi. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, l'hôtesse nous demande de nous serrer la main. Je me tourne vers elle. Elle baisse le regard devant moi. Je fais tout pour être le moins intimidant possible, même si mes yeux noirs et mon visage aux traits durs ne m'aident pas. On m'a souvent dit que je pouvais faire vraiment peur parfois. Ça doit être le cas ici, surtout dans les circonstances actuelles. Je finis par lui serrer la main quand l'hymne de Panem se met à retentir.

Maintenant, c'est l'heure des visites. Un Pacificateur m'annonce qu'elles dureront en tout une heure, mais que chaque visiteur ne peut pas rester plus de trois minutes. Je hoche la tête sans un mot et rentre dans une petite pièce. Une cheminée éteinte trône au fond de la pièce, derrière deux chaises en chêne et une magnifique table en bois de merisier il me semble. Dessus se trouvent une assiette avec des bouts de brioche, une carafe remplie de lait et cinq verres vides. Je m'approche doucement et me sers plusieurs verres que je vide d'un seul coup avant de fourrer une brioche entière dans ma bouche. Je m'écroule sur une chaise tandis que je sens mes yeux me piquer. Avec beaucoup de mal, j'avale la brioche sans même en sentir le goût. J'en mange une autre plus doucement. J'essuie les quelques larmes qui coulent avec la manche de ma chemise. Je dois avoir l'air misérable. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne veux pas mourir. Alors que j'avale mon dernier bout de brioche, quelqu'un tape à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre tout doucement et je découvre quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Chléo. Elle n'a pas changé d'un pouce. Ses cheveux noirs sont relevés en une queue de cheval et elle porte une robe bleu pâle. Elle a les yeux rouges et s'avance doucement vers moi. Je finis par me lever et la prend dans mes bras. Elle éclate en sanglots. Je souris légèrement, tristement.

«- C'est malheureux qu'il faille que je sois moissonné pour qu'on se reparle... Après tout ce qui s'est passé. Je mérite ce qui m'arrive apparemment. Je sais que tu le penses.

- Je suis désolée Sebastian, désolée. Je ne voulais pas. Vous voir avec Lucas faisait remonter tellement de mauvais souvenirs. Je ne pouvais plus vous regarder sans pleurer. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit tombé sur toi. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs toi aussi. Pas toi. »

Je ne réponds pas. Je me contente de la serrer dans mes bras pendant le temps qui nous reste. Cela fait du bien de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien traversé de frissons. Je ne veux pas mourir non plus. Un Pacificateur finit par venir chercher Chléo. Elle sort de la pièce en me disant de rester en vie et de revenir. Je le souhaite également.

C'est ensuite à ma famille d'entrer. Elisabeth court vers moi et me sert dans ses bras en pleurant. Ma mère et mon père se tiennent la main et me regardent en pleurant. Jake reste en arrière, livide. Les adieux sont difficiles, je ne peux m'empêcher de cacher mes larmes. Ils me font promettre de revenir vivant. Je ne dis rien et me contente de sourire tristement. Les trois minutes passent à une vitesse fulgurante. Je n'ai le temps de rien dire qu'un Pacificateur vient chercher ma famille. J'embrasse tout le monde et me retourne pour ne pas les voir quitter la pièce. J'entends la porte se fermer au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité. Je sèche mes larmes et finit par me retourner. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant Lucas. En pleurs. Alors que je le connais depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer.

«- Tu devrais être content. Ton vœu a été exaucé !, dis-je en m'asseyant nonchalamment sur la chaise

- Tu crois vraiment ça ?, crie-t-il en frappant le mur avec son poing. (Je ne bouge pas même s'il me fait assez peur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi violent. Il prend sa tête avec sa main et serre celle-ci.) Tu me crois vraiment assez cruel pour être heureux que tu sois moissonné ?

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as souhaité, fais-je remarquer en souriant

- Ce n'était que des paroles en l'air, et tu le sais très bien. (Je crois, je n'en suis pas persuadé.) J'étais en colère en te voyant pour la première fois, tu avais l'air si heureux alors que je souffre depuis presque deux ans. Que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cette journée.

- Tu te trompes royalement. Je suis tout sauf heureux Lucas.

- Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. C'est ma faute. Je l'ai souhaité, c'est arrivé. Je ne voulais pas. Je te jure ! »

En voyant les larmes couler sur son visage, je finis pas y croire. Il a l'air sincère. C'est vrai que je l'ai trouvé étrange hier. Lucas n'a jamais été comme ça. Violent, narquois et cruel. Je l'ai toujours connu comme quelqu'un de gentil, drôle et heureux de vivre. Je le considérais comme mon frère, et j'étais comme le sien. Il s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de moi et ferme les yeux, soupire.

«- Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort, pas du tout. Tu voulais survivre, comme nous tous. Moi y compris. J'aurais pu l'attendre et la surveiller moi aussi, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Aucun de nous n'est responsable, chuchote-t-il

- Je comprends que tu m'en aies voulu...

- Tu ne devrais pas. C'était stupide... (Il marque une courte pause et reprend.) Seb', écoute. Ces jeux sont sérieux. Le Capitole en est vraiment capable, tu sais très bien comment il est. Tu dois prendre tout ça au sérieux ! (J'ai l'impression qu'il lit dans mes pensées.) Tu dois revenir vivant, tu peux le faire. Tu ne dois pas mourir. Je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps sans Chléo. Surtout pas sans toi. (Il ferme les yeux.) Surtout pas... susurre-t-il »

Je fronce les sourcils à cette dernière phrase. Au ton qu'il avait. Je n'ai pas ressenti autant de tristesse et de désespoir dans la voix de mes parents. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler comme ça de moi et notre relation. Je le regarde. Il finit par me fixer et hoche la tête pour confirmer mes pensées. Il est en train de dire qu'il me considère plus que comme un simple ami. Moi. Alors qu'il ne m'a pas parlé pendant presque deux ans, alors qu'il a souhaité ma mort hier à peine. Ce serait ma moisson qu'il lui aurait fait prendre conscience de ses sentiments ? On se croirait dans un livre. C'est bizarre. Se sentir aimé par un garçon... Je ne crois pas l'aimer. Enfin, je n'y ai même jamais pensé ! J'ai toujours aimé les filles, il a toujours été mon meilleur ami. Je n'ai jamais pensé à lui autrement que comme un ami, voire un frère. Rien de plus.

Les trois minutes sont passées. Il doit partir. Il se lève et s'approche de moi, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de reculer brusquement. Un sourire triste s'affiche sur son visage. Lucas se retourne et franchit le pas de la porte que le Pacificateur ferme, me laissant seul, bouleversé par ce que je viens de découvrir.

* * *

Alors ? Surpris par ce qui vient de passer ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)


	7. Chapter 6 : Aria Pierse

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre en compagnie de Aria pour sa petite moisson personnelle :) Bon j'espère que cela va vous plaire, j'ai peur d'en décevoir certains avec toutes les gentilles reviews que j'ai reçues . En parlant de reviews, j'y réponds en bas.

Ah et pour cette semaine, problème de temps de mon illustratrice, il n'y en aura pas comme vous avez pu le voir. Mais normalement, il y en aura une la semaine prochaine ! :D N'oubliez pas l'ouverture de ma page facebook, le lien est sur mon profil :D

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je dors aussi longtemps. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais aussi mal dormi. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. Je m'imaginais dans l'arène, entourée de tous ces enfants. Je m'imaginais mourir de toutes les façons inimaginables. Mourir de faim, de fatigue, de soif, empoisonnée, une épée dans le cœur. Tout ça me donne une boule au ventre. Je ne veux pas mourir, je suis trop jeune. De plus, à part ça, cette année a été l'une des plus belles de ma vie. Depuis que la famille de Wallon a été déchargée de ses fonctions, il a du temps à lui, et nous nous sommes rapidement revus. Nous sommes devenus amis. Il est le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu et c'est une sensation agréable que de se sentir aimée par quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille. Il est plus vieux que moi, de huit ans -j'en ai dix sept maintenant et lui vingt-cinq- mais nous sommes vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes. Cela a pris un moment avant qu'il ne se remette du renvoi de son père, de se faire à sa nouvelle vie d'habitant normal, de vivre dans une pauvre petite cabane de pêcheurs, plusieurs mois durant la reconstruction. C'est après ça que nous sommes devenus amis, après qu'il soit redevenu comme avant. Je n'imaginais pas que le fils du maire était comme ça, j'imaginais quelqu'un de narcissique, arrogant, sans gêne et tout sauf sympathique. Bon, il est bien narcissique et arrogant, mais très sympathique. C'est un très bon ami ! Je sens toujours en lui quelque chose de triste, comme s'il cachait une grande souffrance, ou un secret, un danger, mais à part ça, il respire la joie de vivre.

Je ne veux pas me lever, je veux rester dans mon lit jusqu'à la fin de la journée, mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ou je vais réellement mourir, sans aucune chance de rester en vie. Une bande de Pacificateurs va venir me chercher et me tuera sur place, ou devant tout le monde pour montrer ce qu'il advient des enfants qui ne se plient pas aux règles du Capitole, qui ne se plient aux règles des Hunger Games, leur nouvelle lubie.

Les jeux ont été annoncés il y a un an jour pour jour. Nous avions tous rendez-vous sur la grande place juste après la fin de la reconstruction. Ces rendez-vous sur la grande place sont, depuis l'annonce de la reconstruction et le renvoi de l'ancien maire, craints par tout le monde. Et ce jour-là, cette frayeur était justifiée. Cette annonce a changé ma vie. J'ai vécu dans la peur d'être moissonnée pendant un an. Je suis bien l'une des seules. Peu de personnes ont pris cette annonce au sérieux, ils ne pensent pas que le Capitole est capable d'une telle abomination. Balancer des adolescents dans une arène et les regarder se battre jusqu'à la mort, obliger tous les districts à voir cette émission, forcer leurs parents à regarder leurs enfants bien aimés mourir de toutes les façons les plus atroces qui existent. Toutes ces personnes qui ne croient pas que les jeux vont vraiment avoir lieu sont persuadés qu'aujourd'hui, une annonce va être faite pour leur dire que ces jeux n'étaient là que pour les effrayer, une menace pour les empêcher de se rebeller car cela montre ce que le gouvernement serait capable de faire. Cette annonce était juste une façon de faire chanter les districts pour les garder calme. Ils sont trop optimistes. Peut-être ne le suis-je pas assez... Mais je connais le Capitole. J'aurais tellement aimé participer à cette rebellion ! Si seulement mon père ne m'en avait pas empêché... J'aurais préféré mourir tuée par un Pacificateur en essayant de me battre pour la liberté que transpercée par l'épée d'un adolescent de mon âge qui se sentirait coupable.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte de ma chambre. C'est mon frère. Il entre et me dit qu'il faut que je me lève et me prépare. Je vois qu'il est presque sur le point de pleurer. Lui aussi a pris cette annonce au sérieux, et a peur que je sois moissonnée. Il essaie de tout faire pour que je ne vois pas son anxiété, mais c'est raté. Il me donne une tasse de thé brûlante.

« Désolé, mais en ce moment il faut faire des économies sur la nourriture. On mangera mieux ce soir, dit-il en baissant les yeux »

Si encore il y a un ce soir. Si je suis moissonnée, il n'y aura pas de ce soir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera, on ne nous a rien expliqué. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'on doit aller sur la grande place. Là-bas, on nous triera par sexe et par âge. Un tirage au sort aura lieu pour savoir qui ira dans les jeux. Ensuite, cela sera les adieux. C'est tout. Je le remercie et il quitte la pièce. Je me lève et m'habille tout de suite. Je suis obligée de porter une robe bleue qui fait festive, c'est ce qu'on nous a recommandé de porter. Car pour le Capitole, la Moisson est censée être une grande célébration, une fête ! Ils sont complètement fous. Je n'ai même pas le courage de me laver, je suis trop anxieuse. Je descends les escaliers. Mon père et mon frère sont prêts. Ils ont aussi peur que moi. Je leur dis que c'est l'heure, qu'il faut y aller. Au district Quatre, la Moisson a lieu à neuf heures du matin. Tout le monde doit s'y trouver, c'est pour cela que personne ne travaille ce jour-là. Peut-être que c'est le seul avantage à ça, à part les deux familles qui seront en deuil, tout le monde aura le droit à un jour de vacances.

Nous arrivons sur la grande place. Il y a déjà beaucoup de monde. Je me contente de serrer mon frère et mon père dans mes bras sans un mot. Je regarde autour de moi à la recherche de Wallon, il n'est toujours pas arrivé. J'ai envie de l'attendre mais un Pacificateur m'attrape violemment par le bras et m'amène devant un bureau, là où je dois signer le registre pour confirmer ma présence. On me demande de tendre ma main. On me plante une petite aiguille dans le doigt et on me prend un peu de sang. Je grimace légèrement et me dirige vers ma section. Je suis entourée de toutes les filles du district qui ont dix-sept ans. J'en connais la plupart pour être allée en cours avec elles. Certaines ont l'air parfaitement calmes, sûrement car elles ne prennent pas ces jeux au sérieux, que c'est une blague pour elles. Nous ne sommes qu'une minorité à être comme moi, complètement effrayée, les mains tremblantes, le regard fuyant.

Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien à part un micro et deux boules en verre rempli de milliers de petits papiers. Dedans, il y en a six à mon nom. J'ai six chances d'être sélectionnée. Ce n'est pas beaucoup n'est ce pas ? J'essaie de m'en persuader. Je regarde autour de moi. Des Pacificateurs nous encadrent pour empêcher des fuites. Derrière nous, le reste de la population du district est là. Je ne vois ni mon père, ni mon frère, ni Wallon. Je sens mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là ? Quelqu'un leur a fait du mal... Non. C'est impossible. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal. En tout cas, ni Cameron ni mon père. Wallon, rien que le fait d'être le fils de l'ancien maire lui attire des ennuis, je le sens bien. On le surveille plus que le reste de la population car on a peur qu'il veuille reprendre sa place, on a peur de l'influence qu'il peut avoir. Il est considéré comme une menace. Mais s'ils voulaient le tuer, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait dès le début ?

« Joyeux Hunger Games, et que le sort vous soit favorable ! » sort une voix qui me sort de mes pensées

Je regarde en face de moi. Le même homme aux allures étranges typiquement capitoliennes qui était là pour l'annonce des jeux. Un grand sourire d'une blancheur si peu naturelle. Le bonheur qui se lit dans ses yeux est dégoûtant. Il jubile à l'idée de voir des enfants s'entre-tuer. Je serre les dents. Derrière lui se tient le nouveau maire et une femme qui m'est complètement inconnue. Elle a l'air d'être parfaitement normale. Ni une habitante du Capitole, ni une du Quatre. L'hôte, Ash Felden, la présente. Il dit que c'est elle qui va nous servir de mentor, qu'elle a été sélectionnée par le Capitole pour aider les tributs, c'est à dire les adolescents moissonnés, dans leur parcours jusqu'à l'arène et également pendant. Elle nous aidera à trouver des sponsors, c'est à dire des personnes qui nous enverront des cadeaux qui nous seront utiles pendant les jeux. Nous ne sommes vraiment que des pions pour eux, pire que des animaux. Il annonce ensuite le tirage au sort.

Il se dirige vers la boule en verre qui contient les prénoms des filles. Ash plonge sa main dans les papiers, les mélange et en tire un. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, j'ai l'impression que le temps passe affreusement lentement. Il déplie le papier.

« Aria Pierse ! » crie-t-il

Je reste figée. C'est moi. C'est mon nom qui a été tiré. Ce n'est pas possible. Je n'avais que six papiers. Sur des milliers, ce n'est rien. La probabilité que je sois tirée au sort était minuscule. Je crois qu'Ash m'invite à venir sur scène mais mes jambes n'obéissent pas. Je reste là, le regard dans le vide. Tout le monde s'écarte autour de moi. Deux Pacificateurs me prennent chacun par le bras, me soulèvent et m'accompagnent jusqu'aux côtés de Ash. Je me laisse faire, mon corps est inerte, je ne peux pas bouger. Mes jambes manquent de s'écrouler sous mon poids quand on me repose. Je crois que l'hôte demande si quelqu'un est volontaire. J'ai envie de rire. Comme si quelqu'un était assez fou pour se porter volontaire. Personne n'a envie de mourir. Il se dirige vers la boule de verre des garçons. C'est un garçon du nom de Kyle Noke qui est choisi. Il sort de la section des quinze ans. Il rejoint la scène d'un pas lent et timide. Il regarde autour de lui, son regard trahit son anxiété et sa peur. Il ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe. Ash demande encore s'il y a un volontaire. Personne. Évidemment. Je me demande même pourquoi il pose la question.

Le nouveau maire s'avance sur scène et lit le traité de la Trahison. C'est la première fois que je l'entends. Enfin, que je suis censée l'entendre. Je ne prends même pas la peine de l'écouter. Mes oreilles sont bouchées, je n'entends que le bruit de ma respiration. L'hymne de Panem retentit. Tout le long, je regarde le public, les yeux dans le vide. Je ne cherche même pas ma famille. Je pense à moi, et rien qu'à moi. C'est peut-être égoïste mais c'est normal. C'est moi qui vais mourir, pas eux. On me fait rentrer dans l'hôtel de justice et on m'amène dans une salle.

Elle est assez petite. Il y a seulement deux fauteuils en velours rouge, une table en bois de hêtre sur laquelle un service à thé complet est posé. La seule fenêtre est gigantesque et a vue sur une falaise et l'océan. On me dit que ça va être l'heure des visites. J'aurais le droit de voir qui je veux pendant une heure, mais chaque visite ne devra pas durer plus de trois minutes. Un Pacificateur sera chargé de faire en sorte que le temps soit bien respecté. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil, le dos bien droit, le regard rivé devant moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça soit moi. Toutes mes peurs étaient justifiées et ont été confirmées. La porte s'ouvre. Mon père et Cameron entrent. Ils sont en larmes, ont les yeux rouges. Ils n'osent pas s'approcher de moi, ils ne font que me fixer. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en train de graver dans leur mémoire les moindres détails de mon visage. Je me lève, m'approche d'eux et les prends dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas pleurer, je ne peux pas montrer mes émotions.

« Qui aurait cru que cela allait être moi ?, dis-je avec une expression impassible sur le visage

- Le sort s'acharne sur nous. Il n'a pas du tout été favorable, confirme Cameron entre deux sanglots

- Après ta mère, ils prennent ma fille, bégaie mon père »

J'entends la voix du Pacificateur qui dit qu'il ne reste plus qu'une minute. Le temps passe à une allure phénoménale, j'ai l'impression que quelques secondes à peine se sont écoulées. Je me détache d'eux.

« Ecoute-moi bien Aria, commence mon père, tu... tu as des chances de gagner. Aucun de vous n'êtes des tueurs, aucun de vous n'a de capacités spéciales dans le combat. Non ? Toi tu es intelligente. Et qui sait ce que sera cette arène ? Tu trouveras toujours un moyen de survivre.

- Sauf que je ne peux pas tuer, répliqué-je

- Personne ne le peut ! Peut-être qu'en voyant que leur petite mascarade pour faire souffrir les districts ne marche pas, ils vont arrêter leur manège et tous vous libérer. Espérons que tout cela n'est vraiment qu'une menace qui ne va pas se concrétiser.

- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Ils sont capables de... »

Un Pacificateur entre et me coupe la parole. Il nous annonce que le temps est fini, attrape par le bras Cameron et mon père et les fait sortir. J'ai à peine le temps de leur dire au revoir qu'ils ne sont plus dans la pièce. Je m'écroule sur mon fauteuil. Ils sont capables de nous tuer eux-mêmes des pires façons qui soient, ou de torturer certains tributs pour les obliger à tuer en leur promettant de les laisser vivre. Des adolescents désespérés qui ont peur de mourir et feraient tout pour survivre, même en mettant leur dignité et leur humanité de côté. Tout le monde est capable de tuer, mais peu sont capables de vivre avec la culpabilité. Malheureusement, je crois que si une personne se met à tuer, les autres suivront l'exemple. Peut-être même moi. Mais je ne le veux pas. Je ne peux pas ôter la vie.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Cette fois, c'est Wallon qui entre. Il ne pleure pas, ses yeux ne sont pas rouges mais ses mâchoires sont serrées. Il lutte pour ne pas succomber et ne pas fondre en larmes. Il s'assoit sur le fauteuil en face du mien, met ses coudes sur la table et pose ses mains sur le bois, paume vers le haut. Il me demande. Nos doigts se rencontrent et nos mains se serrent.

« Je suis sûr que c'est ma faute, commence-t-il

- Quoi ?

- C'est pour me punir. Ils veulent faire du mal à la famille de l'ancien maire. Ils veulent me punir pour être son fils. Donc ils essaient de m'enlever une personne qui compte dans ma vie. Evidemment, me tuer ou arrêter mon père aurait été trop simple. Il fallait quelque chose de plus vicieux, de plus cruel, de plus Capitolien !

- C'est du hasard Wallon, tu n'y es pour rien, essayé-je de le rassurer. Tu...

- Tu es douée en nœuds, me coupe-t-il

- En nœuds ? De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi changes-tu de sujet comme ça ? »

Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre et continue sur cette histoire de nœuds.

Pendant la reconstruction, j'ai été affectée à la fabrication de nouveaux filets et de bateaux. Surtout les filets, je ne suis pas assez forte pour les bateaux. Je passais mes journées à fabriquer des filets, à apprendre toutes sortes de nœuds marins. J'étais bien l'une des seules à ne connaître aucun nœud. Normalement, quand on vit au district Quatre, on se doit d'en connaître un minimum sur tout ce qui touche à la pêche. Mais comme j'étais fille de gardien de phare, rien ne m'était utile. J'ai donc du prendre des leçons intensives pour tout apprendre, et maintenant, je suis une experte. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi savoir faire des filets et accrocher de dix façons différentes un bateau au quai me sera utile dans l'arène. On ne sait rien du tout à propos de cette arène ! On ne nous a rien dit, aucun renseignement sur la nature de l'arène, ce qu'on trouvera dedans. C'est ce qui rend la chose encore plus effrayante. On sait juste qu'au début on sera vingt-quatre, et qu'à la fin, une seule personne en sortira vivante. Il y a peu de chances que cette personne soit moi. Qu'est ce que cela sera ? Une forêt, une ville, une piscine, une île, une montagne, une simple pièce ? Il y a tellement de choses imaginables !

Il ne reste plus qu'une minute. Wallon se lève et s'approche de moi. Il se baisse et se met à ma hauteur. Il s'approche encore et me prend dans ses bras. Nous restons dans cette position pendant cette dernière minute. Il me serre fort, si fort que j'ai presque du mal à respirer, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je parte. Pourtant, lui va devoir partir. Le Pacificateur entre brusquement dans la chambre, nous faisant sursauter Wallon et moi. Le temps est écoulé. Wallon se lève et m'adresse un sourire d'encouragement avant de partir sans se retourner, probablement car il a peur de pleurer. La porte se referme sur lui et mon espoir de survie. Je vais mourir. Je le sais.

* * *

****Alors alors ? Ca vous a plu ? J'espère :D Une petite review fait toujours plaisir si le coeur vous en dit :)

Au fait, voici les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent, à la semaine prochaine en tout cas ! :D

**Weart :** Eheheh merci ! :D Je suis donc bien arrivée à mes fins, c'est à dire à créer la surprise avec le petit Lucas hehhehe. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi même il est beaucoup beaucoup moins riche en rebondissements... Mais alors beaucoup moins.

**Marauder of a day** : Hey you ! Merci pour ta review déjà, et merci pour le contenu xD Ca m'a fait très plaisir de savoir ça, une review développée et tout *-* Contente que Sebastian soit un peu plus "réel et développé" qu'avant. J'avoue avoir adoré écrire le moment où il refuse d'y croire, alors qu'il va y aller... Moi ? Sadique de donner des faux espoirs à mon personnage ? Non... Pas du tout. Et pour la matérialisation du saut dans le temps tu as raison...; POurtant je l'avais mis dans mon document word o.o Je sais pas pourquoi c'est parti... T-T Bref en tout cas avec ta review, tu m'as mis la pression pour ce chapitre xD J'espère qu'il t'a plu :)

**Jay** : Alors alors Jay ? Tu t'attendais à ce partenaire ? Personnellement, ça m'étonnerait que tu savais que cela allait etre lui... A moins que tu sois voyante :o J'espère que ça t'a plu en tout cas :D

**Manoirmalfoy** : C'est vrai que Lucas a été un c*n à ce moment... C'est pour cela que je ne pouvais pas le laisser nous quitter avec cette mauvaise image de lui, hehehe. Mon petit Lucas que j'aime *-* Tu t'attendais à ça à la visite , o.o Oh non, c'est pas juste . A moins que ce soit aprce que tu as vu l'illustration, dans ce cas c'est parfaitement logique xD Hehehe, je m'attendais à faire sursauter le coeur de tous mes petits lecteurs yaoistes, tu confirmes mes pensées :D J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus en tout cas ~~


	8. Chapter 7 : Sebastian Seifer

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre avec Sebastian ! ~

Merci pour vos reviews et merci à Caroline pour la correction.

Et les réponses aux gentilles reviews :

**Manoirmalfoy :** Hihihi tant mieux... J'aime faire pleurer mes lecteurs... hehehe. bref je prends ça pour un compliment. Merciiii à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! :D

**Weart :** Ouaiiii le district 7 c'est un district de BG ! J'approuve ! Imagine tous ces BG, torse nu, en sueur, avec une musculature parfaite, en train de couper du bois... *bave en pensant à Lucas* Merci por ta review en tout cas. Et bah je te relaisse avec Sebastian :D

**Jay** : Je te l'avais dit que ça serait pas Wallon. Ca aurait trop simple et trop pas probable :p Et oui et oui... Les jeux s'approchent de plus en plus bwahahaha. Que va-t-il arriver à nos petits personnages dans l'arène ? Pour t'avouer, je ne le sais pas encore moi-meme... Bref, bonne lecture avec Sebastian et merci pour ta review ! :D

Bonne lecture à tous en tout cas ! :D Et merci d'avance pour des reviews les copains :D

* * *

Allongé sur le lit de ma cabine de train, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui vient de se passer. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Il m'a vraiment embrassé, alors que la veille, il souhaitait ma mort. Je n'ai jamais cru que Lucas était comme ça, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour il éprouverait ce genre de sentiments. Cela doit être faux. Il a sûrement fait ça uniquement dans le but de me déstabiliser. Il n'y a pas d'autre raison. L'ancien Lucas n'aurait jamais été capable d'une chose pareille, mais qu'en est-il du nouveau ? Je ne le connais pas, il me fait presque peur. Il a changé, moi aussi. Nous ne sommes plus comme avant. Il me déteste, je me déteste presque. Nous avons ça en commun. Nous ne sommes plus faits pour être amis, et surtout dans des circonstances pareilles. Il a fait ça pour me déstabiliser, pour que je me pose des questions, que je ne pense pas aux jeux. Et cela a marché. A la place de me concentrer dessus, notre dernière rencontre tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Pourtant, ce baiser était doux, je n'ai senti aucune rancœur ou dégoût venant de lui pour m'avoir embrasser. C'est ce que lui a du ressentir venant de moi. J'étais surpris, dégoûté à l'idée d'embrasser un homme. Je ne suis pas contre les homosexuels bien sûr, le plus important c'est qu'ils s'aiment. Mais moi, non. Lucas le sait, et il en joue. C'est sûr et certain.

Je dois arrêter d'y penser même si c'est difficile. Je me redresse et regarde l'immense horloge à côté de la porte. Dix-sept heures. Cela fait presque cinq heures que je suis enfermé dans cette pièce, cinq heures que le train roule à toute vitesse en direction du Capitole, cinq heures que j'ai quitté le district Sept et ma famille. Peut-être pour toujours. Je me lève et attrape l'unique cintre suspendu dans le placard. Ils nous ont donné une tenue à porter pour le voyage, qu'on est obligé de porter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que ces Capitoliens ont peur des vêtements venant des districts, ils doivent les imaginer toxiques ou je-ne-sais-quoi. J'enfile le pantalon en coton noir, le t-shirt gris et la veste qu'ils m'ont donnés. Ils sont à la taille parfaite et extrêmement confortable. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je porte des vêtements neufs. On sent la différence. Le tissu est plus doux, plus lisse, il gratte moins. C'est bien un des seuls avantages à avoir été moissonnée : porter des vêtements neufs. Même si c'est bien dérisoire face à ce qui m'attend.

Je finis enfin par sortir pour aller dans le wagon principal, là où j'étais attendu au coup de trois heures. Personne n'est venu me chercher, j'aurais cru qu'un Pacificateur serait venu pour m'y amener de grès ou de forces. Quand j'ouvre la porte coulissante du wagon principal, je suis surpris par la beauté et l'immensité de l'endroit. L'atmosphère qui s'en dégage est plutôt chaleureuse. Le sol, ainsi que le plafond, sont couverts d'une moquette couleur crème qui semble incroyablement douce. J'ai envie d'enlever mes chaussures pour la sentir sur ma peau. Une fenêtre au plafond me permet d'observer le ciel nuageux. Sur le côté gauche trônent deux grands canapés en cuir marron séparé par une petite table en bois de chêne. Sur celle-ci, toutes sortes de petits gâteaux m'attendent. Sur chaque canapé se trouvent plusieurs coussins en velours de la même couleur que la moquette. A droite, une grande table encore vide est entourée de huit chaises.

Deux personnes sont déjà assises sur les canapés. Ofelia Orzon, ma partenaire de district, est recroquevillé au bout d'un canapé. Elle serre entre ses bras un coussin et elle a le visage pâle. Elle a l'air d'avoir tellement peur. C'est normal. Elle est si jeune. Je ne l'ai jamais vu au district, jamais aperçu. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle. Elle est aussi inconnu que moi. Je m'approche de son canapé et m'assois à l'autre bout. Je regarde la femme en face de moi. Elle s'appelle Yumi et est ma mentor d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle est censée m'aider, me donner des conseils pour ma survie dans l'arène. Je la déteste déjà. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce que ça sera, moi non plus. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui y sera, elle est juste une employée du Capitole, une femme qui n'en a strictement rien à faire de nous et qui aura son salaire quoi qu'il nous arrive.

« Tiens Sebastian. Cela fait déjà un moment que nous t'attendions. Nous avons regardé les rediffusions des moissons de chaque district sans toi... Tu as raté quelque chose d'important et je ne te le ferai pas rattraper.

- Vous auriez du venir me chercher, je n'ai pas vu passer l'heure, je m'amuse tellement dans ce train qui m'offre un aller simple pour le cimetière. Il faut bien profiter de la vie non ?, ironisé-je

- C'est vrai. Mais je suis là pour t'aider à revenir vivant.

- Et quoi vous pouvez m'aider ?

- En te donnant des conseils pour ta survie.

- Qu'est ce que vous y connaissez vous à la survie ? Aussi peu que moi Vous êtes toujours bien au chaud dans votre petite maison bien douillette au Capitole. Vous ne me serez donc d'aucune aide !, je m'écrie

- Je ne sais rien à la survie certes, mais je sais comment vont se passer les jeux. Et je suis là pour t'expliquer, pour t'aider à bien te comporter en public, pas comme tu le fais actuellement. Si tu veux avoir des sponsors que je t'aiderais à trouver, tu dois te faire aimer. Et je suis là pour ça. Mon métier de base ? Je suis sociologue. Je pense donc être en mesure de t'aider en ce qui concerne les relations et le comportement en public. »

Je ne dis pas un mot, soupire et finis par l'écouter. Elle a raison. Je déteste ce système de sponsors, j'ai l'impression d'être un animal, mais ça me sera sûrement utile. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais tuer. Mais l'option n'est pas totalement écartée. Je suis peut-être un monstre de penser ça, et je me déteste déjà rien qu'en y pensant. Si j'y suis contraint, je pense pouvoir être capable de le faire. Je crois.

Yumi nous explique qu'en arrivant au Capitole, nous serons directement pris en charge par nos stylistes qui nous prépareront pour la Parade, où nous défileront sur des chars pour nous présenter nous et nos districts. Ensuite, il y aura l'entraînement pendant plusieurs jours pour apprendre à nous battre, à utiliser des armes ou encore à survivre qui débouchera sur une évaluation à laquelle nous obtiendront des notes entre 0 et 12. La veille du début des jeux, une interview filmée et diffusée dans tout le pays. Enfin, les jeux. Tout est vraiment pris en charge du début à la fin comme s'il s'agissait d'une émission de télé-réalité tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Cela me dégoûte. Et les habitants du Capitole aiment vraiment ça ? Ils attendant de nous voir mourir avec impatience ? Je ne veux pas y croire. C'est impossible. Bon... .Je le saurais bientôt.

Notre mentor quitte la pièce, et je me retrouve seul à seul avec Ofelia. Un silence pesant se met en place. J'admire l'endroit, en évitant soigneusement de regarder la petite fille assis à côté de moi. Je vois plusieurs personnes, vêtues d'un costume noire et d'une belle chemise blanche, entrer et s'affairer autour de la table. Ils apportent une nappe d'une blancheur parfaite et l'étalent avec minutie, sans aucun faux pli, sur le bois. Ensuite, ils sortent et reviennent quelques minutes après, les bras chargés d'assiettes en porcelaine, de couverts en argent et de verre en cristal d'une brillance incroyable. Ils les installe sur la table en un claquement de doigts, avec classe. Le tout se fait tellement rapidement qu'on dirait qu'ils ont répété ce spectacle des milliers de fois avant de réussir à le faire avec tant d'assiduité et d'élégance. Ils quittent la pièce. Le silence revient. Je finis par le rompre. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu au district... Jamais. Pourtant, je connais beaucoup de personnes. Je me balade souvent, je croise beaucoup de visages différents dont je me souviens toujours. Je ne me souviens pas de toi. »

Elle rougit instantanément et s'enfonce encore plus dans le canapé, plonge sa tête dans le coussin en velours. Je ne vois plus son visage. Elle a l'air d'être extrêmement timide. Cela ne portera pas en sa faveur dans l'arène, avoir peur rien que d'entendre parler quelqu'un. Comment sera-t-elle si quelqu'un s'approche ? Comment sera-t-elle quand elle devra parler lors de cette interview ? Je n'ai pas réponses. J'espère juste que tout ceci n'est qu'une blague. J'y pense de moins en moins mais je crois de plus en plus que ces jeux sont réels. Malheureusement. Mon avenir devient de plus en plus clair. Je vais mourir, et je ne peux presque rien y faire. Nous sommes vingt-quatre. Comment vais-je y survivre ? Je ne pourrais pas. Je ne suis rien. Un simple pépiniériste... Ofélia finit par me sortir de mes pensées.

« Je... Je te connais toi, dit-elle d'une petite voix fluette relevant à moitié son visage du coussin, tu es Sebastian Seifer, tu es celui qui tient la pépinière en arbre de coupes du district. Je t'ai souvent vu dans la forêt...

- Dans la forêt ? Tu y vas souvent ? Je ne t'y ai pourtant jamais vu. Tu te cachais ?

- Oui... Enfin, pas volontairement. J'aime bien monter dans les arbres, et je t'observais souvent de là-haut, quand tu déterrais des jeunes pousses. (Je souris légèrement.)

- Tu dois être très discrète pour que je ne te remarque pas, que je ne t'entende jamais. Et que fais-tu dans la forêt ? Seule ? Tu es jeune pour ça..., fais-je remarquer

- Je cherche à manger, répond-elle d'une voix un peu plus assurée et fière. Ma famille n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, on ne peut pas s'acheter assez à manger pour vivre. Je vais donc en chercher dans la forêt. Des plantes, des racines. Je pêche aussi. Mais très peu. Je rapporte assez pour ne pas mourir de faim, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux. Je n'ai pas le temps car je vais à l'école.

- Tu avais beaucoup de papiers ?, dis-je sans prévenir, avec un peu plus de fougue et de violence dans mon ton, sans que cela ne soit méchant »

Elle replonge immédiatement sa tête dans le velours blanc de l'oreiller. Ma voix plus forte, mon ton moins doux, ont du lui faire peur. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et me répète plus doucement. Elle m'apprend qu'elle avait sept papiers à son nom. Elle en avait deux pour son âge, 13 ans, et elle a pris cinq tesserae, pour ses frères et sœurs. Elle était la seule en âge des jeux et donc de pouvoir prendre des tesserae. Ses parents ne voulaient pas, mais elle le voulait tellement, elle voulait tellement donné à manger à sa famille qu'elle les a pris tout en sachant les dangers. Je l'admire pour son courage. Elle, elle y croit aux jeux. Elle connaît la cruauté du Capitole, et elle ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'ils sont capables de faire ça. Pour une petite fille, elle est forte et a l'air d'être extrêmement intelligente.

Le train s'ébranle alors qu'il s'arrête dans la gare du Capitole. De la fenêtre, je peux voir l'immensité du quai. Il y a pas mal de personnes, une petite centaine je pense, qui applaudissent devant mon wagon. Ils ont tous cette apparence si extravagante qui est une spécialité du Capitole. Pratiquement personne n'a une couleur de peau normale, leurs cheveux sont criards et quelques uns ont même modifié l'aspect de leurs visages pour leur donner des allures d'animaux. Certains ont l'air d'être enthousiastes, d'autres hystériques. Une minorité, sûrement ceux traînés ici par leurs amis, affichent des mines dépitées et révoltées. Je sens dans leur regard qu'ils n'aiment pas ça, qu'ils trouvent ces jeux malsains. Je crois bien que ces jeux ne sont pas aussi bien acceptés que ce que le gouvernement voulait.

Notre mentor nous emmène, Ofélia et moi, dans une voiture alors que des caméras nous suivent. La voiture nous conduit devant l'entrée d'un immeuble gigantesque qui doit faire près qu'une quinzaine d'étages. Il est juste à côté d'un grand hippodrome. A peine suis-je sorti de la voiture que trois personnes se jettent sur moi et m'attrapent par le bras avant de me traîner dans le bâtiment. J'ai à peine le temps de regarder Ofélia que je sens apeurée, de lui dire que tout va bien se passer et qu'elle n'a aucun soucis à se faire.

On m'enferme dans une pièce, me déshabille et on me traite comme une bête. Sans me parler, sans faire attention, sans aucune douceur, sans ménagement, on me lave avec un savon du Capitole à l'odeur chimique beaucoup trop forte, on m'épile les sourcils, on me scrute de la tête aux pieds avec une expression de dégoût. Je me sens affreusement mal à l'aise, nu devant tant de personnes. Ensuite on me jette, seul, dans une pièce avec des murs en métal, toujours nu. Je m'assois sur la seule table en métal. Quelqu'un, un homme d'âge moyen, finit par rentrer. Il est grand, à les yeux bridés et une peau matte. J'essaie de cacher le mieux possible mon intimité avec mes mains. Je n'aime pas être exposé comme ça. Il s'approche de moi, me demande me lever et de tourner pour qu'il puisse mieux me voir. Toujours en me cachant, j'obéis. Je me sens comme un animal en cage, je ne suis plus un humain face à lui. Seulement une chose qu'il doit habiller. Finalement, il tend sa main. Je la serre.

« Bonjour Sebastian, je me présente : Isil Othial. Je serai ton styliste pour ces jeux, les touts premiers ! C'est excitant n'est-ce pas ? Magique !, se réjouit-il »

Il a l'air sincère... Ca me dégoûte. Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre. Il a l'air de ne pas attendre la réponse, il sait ce que je pense. Il me dit que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, que la parade aura bientôt lieu. Il sort et revient tout de suite après avec un cintre, suivi de l'équipe qui m'a préparé tout à l'heure. Ils me font m'asseoir sur la table, et j'entends des cliquetis s'approcher de moi. Des ciseaux. Je me laisse faire, les yeux dans le vide. J'entends le fer couper mes cheveux, je les sens tomber sur mes épaules. Une femme à la peau orange s'approche de moi et me maquille. Enfin, je me lève et ils m'habillent. Je reste debout et les laisse faire. Je ne fais aucun effort, ils ont l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire. Je ferme les yeux en attendant que cela passe, je ne regarde donc même pas ce qu'ils me font porter. Tout cela se fait en l'espace d'une heure. A la fin, Isil me place devant un grand miroir.

Quand je me vois, je reste bouche bée. Je ne me reconnais plus, ce n'est plus. Je suis vêtu d'un pantalon en coton vert ample rentré dans des bottes lacées en cuir marron. Je porte un veste sans manche en cuir marron sur une chemise blanche ample. Les manches de la chemise finissent sur une rangée de fausses feuilles de hêtre. J'ai également un chapeau décoré de branches d'arbres, d'aiguilles de sapin et de feuilles en tout genre, posé sur mes cheveux beaucoup plus courts qu'avant. Je suis maquillé d'un trait marron sur les yeux et ma peau a une couleur beaucoup plus mat, moins brillante, moins naturelle. Je ne suis plus Sebastian Seifer. Je suis une bête du Capitole.

On me fait sortir par une grande porte et je me retrouve dans une immense salle à toit ouvert où se trouvent une vingtaine d'adolescents, tous dans leur coin, à regarder autour d'eux. Ils sont tous vêtus d'une façon extravagante. Certains ont l'air aussi révoltés et en colère que moi, d'autres ont peur et tremblent. J'aperçois Ofélia, habillée exactement comme moi, à côté d'une jeune femme du Capitole, sûrement sa styliste. Ofélia est accroupis et se cache le visage avec les mains, elle est prise de hoquets. Je m'approche d'elle et me baisse à son niveau.

« Ofélia... Ofélia ?, dis-je doucement. Je suis là, c'est moi, Sebastian. Tout va bien. Tu n'es plus seule, tu vas bien, on ne t'a rien fait de mal et ça n'arrivera pas car je suis avec toi. »

J'ai beau la connaître que depuis quelques heures, je me sens déjà proche d'elle, et je pense réellement ce que j'ai dit. Je l'aime bien cette fille, elle est adorable, elle me fait penser à Elisabeth. Je lui prends délicatement les mains et libère son visage. Elle a les yeux rouges mais elle ne pleure pas. Elle me sourit légèrement et finit par se lever avec moi. Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a quelques enfants, la plupart sont des adolescents qui ont l'air d'avoir à peu près mon âge. Là, une brune aux tâches de rousseur, là-bas, un grand blond musclé et tout près de moi, une fille de mon âge avec des cheveux blonds courts pour une fille.

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer mon inspection des lieux. Mon styliste arrive, m'attrape par le bras et me fait m'asseoir dans un char en bois noir, juste à côté d'Ofélia. Devant moi, six autres chars. Nous sommes classés dans l'ordre du numéro des districts. Les portes finissent par s'ouvrir et je peux voir le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Non. Je suis le spectacle, c'est encore pire que ce que je vois. Des gradins, à moitié rempli de gens du Capitole. Des applaudissements faibles, des cris de protestations venant des spectateurs. Comme quoi, les Capitoliens n'aiment pas ça. Je regarde derrière moi. Les deux tributs du district huit me regardent d'un air dépité. Comme pratiquement tous ceux des districts huit à douze. A coté de moi, Ofélia regarde ses pieds. Les chars avancent dans l'hippodrome alors que les applaudissements se font un peu plus forts sans jamais être trop tonitruants. Soudain, quelqu'un arrive en courant vers nous. Un homme à la peau bleue. Il crie, menace le président de le tuer si la mascarades des jeux continue à vraiment avoir lieu. Il sort un pistolet. Tout à coup, un coup de canon.


	9. Chapter 8 : Aria Pierse

Et... Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuur tout le monde !

C'est en ce lundi pluvieux du mois d'octobre que je poste ce nouveau chapitre avec du retard désolée T-T Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire pendant la semaine... Bon en tout cas, prochain chapitre reste à samedi. Il est déjà écrit :D

Bref merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que cette fiction vous plaise ! :D Voici les réponses :

**manoirmalfoys :** Merci pour ta review ! Hihihi j'aime cette petite Ofélia... Peut-etre cache-t-elle quelque chose... peut-être pas... tu le sauras bientôt !

**Weart** : Merci pour ta reviiiiew :D Ahhaha contente que Sebastian te plaise...Et oui, il a un grand coeur au fond !

**clairdo** : Bienvenue nouvelle lectrice et merci beauuuucoup ! Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir et te garder parmi mes lectrices ;)

**marauder of a day :** Recoucou toi ! :D Merciiii. Et oui la réaction des Capitoliens, c'est ce qui m'importait beaucoup. Contente que ça ne t'est pas déçue ;) Oui je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder sur la parade, ce qui pour moi n'est pas le plus important. C'est ce que j'ai hâte qu'ils rentrent dans l'arène mes petits tributs *-* J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre :)

Et enfin, le nouveau chapitre avec ma petite Aria ! Vous pouvez aussi y découvrir certains tributs... :D Elle risque de faire des étincelles cette Aria...

* * *

L'écran noir de la télévision me tient en haleine, mon attention est entièrement dirigé vers lui. Mon mentor, Samhain Eileen, m'a dit que nous allons regarder les rediffusions des moissons de tous les districts, que c'est important pour commencer à cerner les différents personnages et pour commencer à élaborer des stratégies. Ce n'est pas pour ça que cela m'intéresse autant. Je veux voir ce que je peux lire en eux, leur caractère, leurs émotions, leur peur et leur tristesse, leur colère. Je veux voir s'ils sont comme moi, effrayés. Voir s'ils sont prêt à tuer. Je ne pense pas. Qui serait comme ça ? Qui serait prêt à tuer de sang-froid quelqu'un pour le plaisir du public ? Nous sommes les premiers de ces jeux. Et nous serons également les derniers. Car je ne compte pas leur donner la satisfaction de voir leur petit plan pour piéger tous les districts dans un climat d'horreur marcher encore longtemps. Ils disent qu'il s'agit de la première édition des jeux. Ca sera la dernière. Je déteste tellement le Capitole. J'aurais tellement aimé prendre pleinement part à la rébellion...

« Aria ? Aria ? On peut commencer ? »

Je tourne la tête vers la personne qui vient de m'appeler. C'est Kyle, mon partenaire de district. Il me regarde d'un air pensif, presque inquiet. Je le connais depuis quelques heures à peine, mais je l'aime bien. Il est gentil. Comme moi, discret, assez timide, n'exprime pas ses sentiments. Je ne l'ai jamais vu les sourcils froncés, je n'ai jamais vu sa mâchoire trembler pour empêcher des pleurs qu'il aurait été normal de couler. J'acquiesce d'un léger hochement de tête, et la télé s'allume.

Les premières images montrent une vue aérienne du district Un. C'est tellement différent du Quatre, tout semble plus neuf, sophistiqué. Les rues sont pavés et dans un excellent état, alors chez nous, il n'y a pratiquement que du sable et les seules rues goudronnées sont dans un assez mauvais état même si nous n'en avons pas à nous plaindre car elles sont très utiles. La caméra montre maintenant la scène et le public. L'hôtel de justice du Un est deux fois plus grand que celui du Quatre, mais beaucoup moins beau. Il fait trop artificiel, pas assez authentique. Il brille à la lumière du soleil, il a l'air de n'avoir aucun histoire. Je n'aime pas le district Un. La Moisson commence, tout se fait en silence. La première tribut est appelée. Elle est... tellement jeune ! C'est horrible de faire participer des gens aussi jeunes à quelque chose d'aussi malsain ! Elle doit avoir tout juste treize ans. Elle s'appelle Leah Harland. Le garçon, Alroy Howth, est ensuite appelé. Il est beaucoup plus vieux que la fille, il sort de la section des dix huit ans. Il a l'air d'être très grand et est très musclé. A sa démarche et au regard qu'il lance à la caméra, il fait très arrogant. Mais je reconnais également de la peur et de la colère. Après quelques mots, il serre la main à la fille. De maigres applaudissements émanent du public. Comment peuvent-ils faire ça alors qu'ils envoient deux personnes à l'abattoir ? Comment ? Ces jeux, c'est une abomination. Et puis de toute façon, comment espèrent-ils forcer vingt-quatre adolescents à s'entre-tuer ?

C'est maintenant au tour du district Deux. Une grande montagne se dresse en plein milieu du district, au pieds, des milliers de maison. La Grande Place est également juste aux pieds de la montagne. Tout le monde y est réuni, c'est noir de monde. Keira Mills, c'est le nom de la tribut tirée au sort. Elle monte sur scène en regardant droit devant elle. Gros plan sur son visage. Je peux discerner quelques tâches de rousseur, et dans ses yeux, rien. Gris, il ne dégage rien, aucune humanité, aucune peur. Juste de la noirceur. Je dois dire qu'elle me fait assez peur. Elle se tient bien droite en attendant le tirage au sort du garçon. Brett Romero. Assez petit, dix-huit ans, a l'air débordant d'énergie et incroyablement musclé. Ce n'est même pas beau.

Le petit cérémonial habituel et on passe au Trois. Des immeubles gris à perte de vues, quelques maisons en piteux états, des rues goudronnées, tout est gris et triste. Les deux tributs ont l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux, à part que le garçon est très jeune, treize ans maximum. Ils ont tous les deux d'être malades. Comme tous les habitants du district d'ailleurs. Ils ont tous un teint blafard, presque verdâtres et ont l'air de tenir difficilement debout. Le silence est perturbé par les quintes de toux que subissent plusieurs personnes. Une ou deux personnes tournent même de l'œil. La pauvreté est extrême ici, et le Capitole n'en a à que faire. A mon avis, ils en sont même contents. Après tout, le district Trois est initiateur des jours obscurs. Ne pas les aider et les laisser crever alors qu'ils élaborent toutes sortes de gadgets électroniques pour eux alors que les fabricants ne peuvent pas en profiter, c'est un plaisir pour le Capitole.

C'est ensuite au tour du district Quatre d'avoir toute l'attention sur lui. C'est moi qui monte les marches d'escalier, c'est moi regarde droit devant d'un air neutre alors qu'au fond de moi, j'ai envie de pleurer. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, et je ne compte le faire, je ne compte pas leur donner cette satisfaction. Les Moissons continuent de défiler sans aucune pause, sans me laisser le temps de respirer. Je suis complètement absorbée par chacune d'elle et ne fais attention à rien d'autres. Tous ces adolescents, certains encore des enfants... Ils veulent que je les tue. Ils veulent que je tue cette petite fille de douze ans du Neuf, ou encore le garçon du Sept qui a mon âge. Lorsqu'il est monté sur scène, j'ai senti de l'incompréhension et de la colère, de la peur venant de lui. Il a regardé quelqu'un pendant plusieurs secondes d'un regard froid. Qui est-il ? Il a l'air d'avoir besoin de rentrer chez lui, quelqu'un l'attend, quelqu'un qui a l'air de lui vouloir du mal... Malheureusement, cela ne sera pas cette personne qui lui fera du mal. Ils veulent que ce soit moi, ou elle du Onze, ou encore celui-là du Deux. Ils veulent faire de nous leurs marionnettes, leurs poupées de cire si faciles à briser.

Parmi tous ces adolescents, il y en a une qui a fait des étincelles et qui a du faire grincer les dents du Capitole. Jeena Galloway, dix-huit ans, m'a stupéfaite lorsqu'elle a été tirée au sort lors de la Moisson du district Douze. Enfin, je crois qu'elle n'a pas été réellement tirée au sort. Étrangement, elle était déjà sur le point de s'avancer avant même que son prénom ne soit crié. Elle est montée sur scène sans la moindre expression de surprise sur son visage, avec résignement, mais en regardant férocement la caméra. Elle semblait sur le point de crier et de se jeter sur le cameraman, prête à le dépecer. Elle portait une très jolie robe noire à fines bretelles, assortie à la couleur de ses longs cheveux qui lui cachaient les omoplates. Ses yeux gris acier en amande respirait la haine envers le Capitole. Assez mince, de taille moyenne, très féminine, elle ne fait pas vraiment peur physiquement, pourtant, c'est elle que je respecte le plus. Après le tirage au sort du tribut masculin, Elliot March, un des fils de l'ancien maire m'informe Samhain, ils se sont serrés les mains et se sont retournés pour entrer dans l'hôtel de justice. Mais au dernier moment, Jeena s'est retournée brusquement. Ses cheveux ont volé et ont révélé pendant quelques minuscules secondes ses omoplates. Sur l'une d'elles, la droite, on pouvait voir le sceau du Capitole ancré dans sa peau, comme marqué au fer rouge. Une marque qui a du être horriblement douloureuse, et qu'elle doit détester du plus profond de son être. Elle a ensuite porté les trois doigts du milieu de sa main gauche vers ses lèvres et les a tendus vers la foule qui lui a répondu de la même façon. Je me demande ce que cela signifie, et qui est vraiment cette jeune fille. Elle m'intrigue, je veux en savoir plus. Qu'a-t-elle fait pour être marqué d'une telle façon par le Capitole ? Que signifie ce signe ? Je compte bien le savoir.

La télé se fige sur l'image du sceau du Capitole avant que Samhain ne l'éteigne. Puis il nous regarde et nous demande ce que nous en pensons. Je baisse les yeux. Personne ne parle pendant quelques secondes. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre, cela me dégoûte. Les réponses qu'il veut me dégoûtent. Il attend de nous que nous parlions stratégie pour le tuer, que nous saisissions leur personnalité dès maintenant pour essayer de connaître leurs faiblesses. De toute manière, comment peut-on savoir ça à partir de ces quelques images ? Ce ne sont que des enfants, comme moi, qui n'ont pas eu de chances et qui sont effrayés à l'idée de ces jeux, qui haïssent le Capitole. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux plus rien dire, contenir ma colère. Je me lève brusquement du canapé et suis prête à me jeter sur Samhain, le point levé, mais Kyle m'attrape par la taille et m'empêche. Je crie et essaie de me débattre. Je déteste Samhain, je déteste Kyle, je les déteste tous ! Il continue à me serrer en me criant d'arrêter. Je ne veux pas, je veux tuer quelqu'un en ce moment, et c'est Samhain. N'importe qui qui vient du Capitole à vrai dire. Je finis par me calmer et m'écroule sur le canapé, les yeux rouges de colère, des larmes qui coulent sur mes joues.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?, crié-je. Que j'ai hâte de les retrouver dans l'arène pour les tuer ? Que ce garçon de douze ans et cette fille de treize ne tiendront pas bien longtemps face à moi car je me jetterai dessus et les égorgerai sans aucun état d'âme ? Que cette fille du deux, Keira, n'est pas bien musclée et que Kyle pourrait la maîtriser sans même se fatiguer ? Que j'attends avec impatience le début des jeux ?! Je ne le ferai pas. La seule personne que j'ai envie de tuer pour l'instant, c'est vous et toute votre petite équipe du Capitole pour m'obliger à regarder ces vidéos. Jeter vingt-quatre adolescents dans une arène, vous trouvez ça humain ? Oui bien sûr, vous n'avez pas de cœur, pas d'âme. Tous ces gens du Capitole vous suivent, vous encouragent n'est ce pas ? Car après tout, nous l'avons bien mérité ! S'être rebellé contre le grand Capitole qui nous a tellement offert, qui nous sauvé de cette présumée fin du monde ! Car en réalité, a-t-elle vraiment eu lieu ou n'est ce pas juste eux qui essaient de nous faire croire ça pour nous garder enfermés... »

Je m'arrête quelques secondes pour respirer et rire ironiquement. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'ai envie de dire, et je le peux enfin. C'est mon arrêt de mort que je viens de signer en disant ça. Mais je m'en fiche, je vais mourir la tête haute, et je ne tuerai personne dans cette arène. Jamais. Je préfère qu'on me tue dès le début. Je préfère que le Capitole me fasse tuer en faisant passer ça pour un simple assassinat par un des autres tributs.

« Le Capitole n'est pas aussi bon que vous pensez..., continué-je d'un ton beaucoup plus calme, sans crier. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de vivre dans les districts. Moi-même, je ne suis pas celle qui en sait le plus. J'ai vécu au Quatre, la vie est assez facile... Mais vous savez ce que c'est de vivre dans la crainte de perdre un de ses proches dans les mines du Douze ? Ou de vivre malade à cause de toutes les émissions des produits électroniques que le Trois fabrique pour vous ? De vivre dans toute cette pollution... De crever de faim, de mourir de froid. Alors que vous, vous vous prélassez dans cette petite vie faites d'excès que vous vous êtes forgés et vous ne méritez même pas... Non. Vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée. Vous êtes les personnes les plus détestables que je connaisse. Je serai tellement heureuse de vous voir mort. Tous autant que vous êtes...

- C'est bon, tu as fini ?, m'interroge Samhain d'un ton étrangement calme

- Oui.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois payé pour sortir un de vous vivant de l'arène, que je recevrai une prime si j'y arrive car sinon, je te ferai tuer à peine ton premier pied posé dans l'arène. Sache juste que dans l'arène, Kyle recevra tous mes services, tu ne les auras que s'il finit par mourir malgré l'aide que je pourrai lui apporter. Prie pour qu'il meure vite, que tu puisses avoir une chance de survivre. Tu crois que tu vas réussir à t'en tirer toute seule ? Le Capitole en est après toi Aria. Sois en sûre dès à présent. Si tu sors vivante, ils te feront subir les pires souffrances... Et moi, je me ferai un plaisir de les regarder. »

Je ne réponds pas et le regarde avec colère. Kyle se lève, m'attrape par la main et m'oblige à sortir de la pièce avec de m'amener dans le wagon de nos chambres. Tout ça sans un mot. Il me lâche une fois arrivée devant ma porte. Il sourit tristement.

« C'était très courageux de faire ce que tu as fait... Je t'admire beaucoup. »

Je reste incrédule quelques secondes, cligne des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Merci... je bredouille. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'en pouvais plus de le voir comme ça si calme, sans aucun état d'âmes. Je... Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Tu as été incroyable.

- Je vais mourir. C'est sûr et certain maintenant, je n'ai plus aucune chance..., dis-je en baissant les yeux

- J'aimerai te dire que non Aria. Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas, car cela signifierai que je vais mourir. C'est difficile de trouver quoi dire dans ce genre de situations hein... Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu n'as pas autant de chances que n'importe qui de survivre. Après tout, tu dois bien être la seule à avoir fait un petit discours comme celui-là contre le Capitole. Et tu sais très bien que celui-ci n'aime pas ça... Samhain va tout faire pour qu'il le sache, tout ce que tu as dit, dans les moindres détails.

- Je le sais bien.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore au Capitole. Tu peux te racheter envers lui...

- Hors de question, répondis-je en fermant mes poings avec rage. Hors de question que je m'excuse d'avoir dit la stricte vérité !

- A toi de voir Aria. Survivre ou mourir ? Je t'aime bien, tu es gentille et je t'ai donné des pistes pour essayer de t'en sortir. Mais personnellement... Je préférerai que tu choisisses la deuxième option. Je n'aurai pas à me battre contre toi, je ne veux me battre contre personne. Mais je veux vivre... Si je dois vraiment le faire, si je n'ai aucun autre choix, peut-être que je vais tuer. Je ne sais pas encore. »

Il m'adresse un regard désolé, hausse les épaules et s'en va dans sa propre chambre. Je ne lui en veux pas de penser ça. C'est normal de vouloir rester en vie, même dans ces conditions. Alors pourquoi je ne le veux plus ?

* * *

Je ne suis plus rien. Je ne suis plus rien d'autre qu'un animal, un animal en cage qui ne peut s'échapper, qui fait le grand spectacle ! Nue devant ce vieil homme qui m'observait de haut en bas d'un regard pervers, j'ai eu peur qu'il me saute dessus et me souille. Je regardais droit devant moi et serrais les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Maintenant, je suis assise à côté de Kyle dans le char du district Quatre. Nous sommes tous les deux vêtus de nos tenues de parade parfaitement assorties, mais tellement clichées. Lui peut se tenir fier avec son pantalon en tissu marron incroyablement soyeux et brillant, un trident dans les mains, un filet de pêche sur les épaules et le teint parfait et ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante. Le parfait stéréotype du beau marin qui doit faire fantasmer plus d'une Capitolienne. Moi je suis sa petite amie virginale et innocente qui l'attends avec angoisse au quai le jour d'une tempête particulièrement forte. Je porte une longue robe blanche dont le jupon fait magiquement penser à l'écume des vagues contre les rochers. Je suis maquillée avec du fard à paupière argenté pour faire briller mon regard comme si je pleurais. Enfin, mes cheveux sont ornés de coquillage. Je dois être plutôt jolie... Je n'ai pas voulu m'attarder sur mon reflet dans le miroir quand il m'a enfin été révélé. Je ne voulais pas voir ce que le Capitole avait fait de moi.

Je regarde autour de moi et peux apercevoir le garçon et la fille du Sept à l'autre bout de la salle. La petite fille est accroupie et semble pleurer. Le jeune homme, Sebastian il me semble, la tient par les épaules et lui caresse les cheveux avec douceur. Dire qu'ils vont mourir, tous les deux peut-être. Entre-tués si ça se trouve... Ils ne devraient pas être proches comme ça, ce n'est pas bon pour eux. Être proche de quelqu'un, ce n'est bon pour personne dans ces maudits jeux. Mes yeux se mettent à piquer, je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux. Je pense que Kyle m'a vu car il me prend la main et la serre. Je me dégage tout de suite, d'un geste qui a du être plus brusque que ce que je voulais car il recule légèrement et me regarde d'un air surpris.

« Je suis désolé... chuchote-t-il en baissant les yeux. J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien, je voulais juste te réconforter.

- Tu n'as pas besoin. Nous ne sommes que partenaires. Nous allons mourir, peut-être même vas-tu me tuer. On ne peut pas être proches, on ne peut pas être amis. Pas de sentiments entre nous.

- Pourtant hier soir... j'ai essayé d'être un ami. J'ai essayé de te conseiller le mieux possible étant donné les circonstances.

- Oui. Merci. Je me suis excusée auprès de Samhain mais il a dit que ça ne servait à rien, qu'il ne me croyait pas, que c'était peine perdu.

- Je suis désolé...

- Ne sois pas désolé !, je le coupe avec colère. Tu n'as pas être désolé, tu n'as rien à éprouver envers moi ! Nous ne sommes pas amis et nous ne le serons jamais.

- D'accord, bredouille-t-il en baissant les yeux »

Il se tait, moi aussi. Je m'en veux de lui avoir parler comme ça alors qu'il est si gentil avec moi. Mais, je commence à bien l'aimer, et je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas être ami avec lui. Ca serait mauvais pour nous deux. Je suis déjà mal partie pour ces jeux. Il ne faudrait pas que cela empire. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, il est collé de l'autre côté du chariot et regarde à sa gauche pour ne pas me voir. Si je dois vraiment perdre, si je n'ai aucune chance, j'espère qu'il va revenir vivant.

Tout à coup, les portes de la salle s'ouvrent et dévoilent un grand hippodrome entouré de gradins à moitié vides. Ils y a quelques faibles applaudissements qui n'arrivent pas à couvrir les cris de protestations et d'indignations. Je ne peux m'empêcher de retenir un sourire devant ça. Je ne suis pas la seule à être révoltée, eux-aussi le sont. Ils ne sont pas tous aussi cruels que je pensais. Tout à coup, j'ai l'impression que le temps coule au ralenti. J'entends des bruits de bas derrière moi, me retourne brusquement. Un homme à la peau bleu est en train de courir dans notre direction. Il s'arrête en plein milieu de l'hippodrome et crie la mort du président. Il sort un pistolet. Tout à coup, un coup de feu.


	10. Chapter 9 : Sebastian et Aria

Lecteurs du jour bonjour, lecteurs du soir, bonsoir !

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre et cette fois, pas en retard, on est bien samedi ! :D

Alors pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai voulu tester de faire les deux points de vues dans un chapitre, en les intercalant et tout ça. Je trouve ça mieux vu que maintenant ils sont au meme endroit :) J'espère que cela vous plaire !

Une petite réponse aux reviews :

**manoirmalfoys :** d'abord, merci pour ta fidélité et tes reviews chaque semaine 3 Et oui et oui, la réponse à tes questions c'est dans ce chapitre hihihi. Bonne lecture :D

**guest :** merci pour cette review longue et intéressante à lire. J'ai l'impression que tu attends beaucoup et j'espère ne pas te décevoir T-T Tu auras ta réponse pour le coup de feu dans ce chapitre, et même peut-être plus ;) Bonne lecture ! :D

**Weart** : Merci toi aussi pour ta fidélité et tes reviews ma ptite Kalkal 3 J'espère continuer à te faire rêver et ne pas te décevoir xD

En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous ! :D Les reviews font toujours plaisir, hihihi

* * *

**Sebastian Seifer**

Il s'approche de moi en courant, un couteau dans les mains. Je ne vois pas son visage, il porte un masque noir. Je voudrais courir le plus loin possible de lui, m'enfuir pour sauver ma peau mais mes pieds ne veulent pas bouger, ils ne m'écoutent pas. Je regarde derrière moi. Je suis dos à un immense arbre. J'arrive à reculer d'un pas mais trébuche sur une racine et m'étale sur la terre boueuse et puante. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure alors que je le regarde s'approcher. Alors qu'il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi, il s'arrête brusquement, lève le couteau au niveau de son visage et s'approche tout doucement. Je ferme les yeux en attendant la lame s'enfoncer dans mon corps mais elle ne vient pas. J'ouvre lentement mes paupières. Le masque noir est à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je peux sentir la respiration de mon assaillant sur mon visage. C'est un souffle chaud et rapide. Il tient la lame de son couteau à quelques centimètres de mon cou mais n'appuie pas. Je voudrais reculer mais je ne peux pas, je suis allongé par terre, lui sur moi. Je le supplie de ne pas me tuer même si je sais que c'est inutile, il va le faire, ce sont les règles du jeu. Il porte sa main libre à son masque et l'enlève. C'est... C'est Lucas. Ses yeux bleus brillent de tristesse, ses cheveux noirs sont trempés de sueur et lui collent au visage. Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche alors qu'une de ses larmes tombent sur mon t-shirt. Ensuite, il lève le couteau et l'abat brutalement dans ma poitrine. Je crache du sang, j'ai mal, horriblement mal. Je suffoque, je m'étouffe avec mon sang, je ne peux plus respirer. Je vais mourir. C'est ça alors qu'on ressent quand on est en train de perdre la vie ? Une souffrance abominable, d'autant plus que c'est Lucas qui m'a tué. Il se lève et part sans me jeter un regard. J'essaie de cracher le sang qui me remonte dans la gorge mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suffoque.

**Aria Pierse**

Je m'étire de tout mon long en baillant fortement. Les draps en soie glissent sur mon corps presque nue. Je les attrape rapidement et me recouvre, comme si quelqu'un m'avait vu. Mais je suis seule, entièrement seule dans cette immense chambre qui sera la mienne pendant les quatre prochaines nuits avant ma mort. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. On a posé sur le lavabo ma tenue du jour, pour les entraînements. Un survêtement gris composé d'un pantalon et d'une veste, et un simple t-shirt blanc. Par terre, des tennis en cuir blanc. J'enlève mes sous-vêtements et me retrouve entièrement nue devant le miroir. Hier, j'ai été regardé comme ça, nue, par un vieil homme. Hier, je n'ai rien été d'autres qu'un animal de foire. Je serre les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Je le fais beaucoup trop ces derniers temps.

J'ouvre le rideau de la cabine de douche et me glisse à l'intérieur. Je mets en route l'eau. Celle-ci, à la température idéale, me coule sur le visage. Cela fait tellement de bien. Je regarde vers le haut, ferme les yeux, et savoure le liquide chaud qui me caresse la peau. Je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit. J'ai pensé à ce qu'il s'est passé hier pendant des heures, me maintenant éveillé. Quand l'homme à la peau bleue s'est précipité dans l'hippodrome, quand il a sorti son arme et l'a pointé vers le public, il y a un coup de feu, et il s'est écroulé par terre dans un éclat de sang. Des cris se sont fait entendre partout dans l'arène, par le public ou par les tributs. Certains ont essayé de s'échapper, de sortir des chars et de s'enfuir. Mais des Pacificateurs sont arrivés en courant, matraques et fusils à la main et se sont postés tout autour de nous, les canons de leur carabine droits vers nos têtes. La foule qui essayait de sortir dans des cris épouvantables a été rapidement maîtrisée. Il y a plusieurs coups de feu, des cris de douleur, des corps qui s'écroulaient par terre, tomber des gradins et s'écrasaient avec violence sur le sable de l'hippodrome. Et nous, nous ne pouvions rien faire, sous peine de recevoir une balle dans le crâne. Et même si nous savions tous que nous étions sur le point de mourir de toute façon, on avait toujours cet espoir de pouvoir vivre, une chance, et nous ne voulions pas la gâcher. J'ai donc du regarder ce massacre. Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux, je n'y arrivais pas. Kyle s'est approché de moi et m'a serré dans les bras. Je ne l'ai pas empêché. Je ne pouvais pas, il avait peur, moi aussi.

**Sebastian Seifer**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Ce n'était qu'un rêve dans lequel Lucas a essayé de me tuer. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ai-je rêvé de Lucas ? Il avait l'air d'être tellement en colère contre moi, tellement qu'il en devenait triste. J'ai eu peur, je suis mort. J'ai encore l'impression d'avoir la lame en acier glaciale plantée dans ma poitrine, j'ai du mal à respirer. Je me redresse dans mon lit et essaie de reprendre ma respiration pendant quelques minutes. Calmement, je ne pense à rien.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain, je me douche, m'habille et sors. Ofélia est déjà dans la salle à manger. Elle est recroquevillée sur sa chaise devant la table remplie de mets tous plus incroyables et magnifiques les uns que les autres. Elle attrape un croissant et le rentre dans sa bouche. Je m'approche et m'assois à côté. Elle tremble légèrement. Je me sers un bol de chocolat chaud, et attrape plusieurs petits pains différents avec de la confiture. Je mange en silence, sans un mot. Ofélia ne dit rien non plus. Quand nous avons enfin fini, Yumi entre dans la pièce. Elle nous annonce que nous devons être dans trente minutes dans la salle d'entraînements. J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et quitte la pièce. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'écroule sur le lit qui est déjà refait. Je regarde le plafond, les yeux dans le vide, les pensées loin d'ici. Je me demande que font mes parents au district... Elisabeth et Jake sont-ils à l'école ? Et Chléo et Lucas, se reparlent-ils autant qu'avant ? Parlent-ils de moi ? Ou essaient-ils de ne pas y penser ?

**Aria Pierse**

Nous sommes dans la salle d'entraînement. Tous les tributs réunis au même endroit, dans une tenue identique, les mêmes cernes sous les yeux, le même regard effrayé. On se regarde tous les lèvres serrées.

**Sebastian Seifer**

Ofélia me tient la main et est collée à moi. Elle a peur, moi aussi. Je regarde autour de moi. Je ne suis pas le seul à être effrayé j'ai l'impression. Une femme d'âge mûr entre dans la salle et se place devant nous. Elle nous explique le fonctionnement des entraînements.

**Aria Pierse**

Il y a deux types de postes d'entraînement différents, chacun ayant différents stands. Le premier poste, celui pour la survie. On peut y apprendre à faire du feu, fabriquer des pièges, apprendre le nom de quelques plantes, à escalader et même nager. L'autre poste, c'est celui du combat. On peut y voir des couteaux, des épées, des lances, des arcs ainsi que des cibles, des massues, des disques... La femme nous annonce que nous avons trois jours pour aller à autant de stands qu'on veut, pour s'entraîner le plus efficacement possible. Quand elle nous annonce qu'on peut commencer, personne ne bouge pendant quelques secondes. C'est finalement un garçon, assez petit mais incroyablement musclé qui commence à se diriger vers le poste de combat.

**Sebastian Seifer**

Quand ce jeune homme finit par bouger, les autres font de même et se dispersent dans toute la salle. Chacun à un stand différent. Il n'y en a plus aucun de libre, je vais devoir me retrouver avec quelqu'un. Je lâche la main d'Ofélia et lui dit qu'il faut qu'elle aille s'entraîner, qu'elle n'a pas le choix, et que nous ne pouvons pas rester ensemble. Elle déglutit, hoche la tête et part vers le stand où on apprend à fabriquer des pièges. Je me retrouve seul au beau milieu de la pièce alors que tout le monde a déjà commencé à s'entraîner. Je suis au centre de toutes les attentions, ils ont tous le regard rivé vers moi. Je dois faire quelque chose de constructif, qui m'aidera. Pour l'instant, pas besoin de survie. Je sais déjà faire du feu, reconnaître des plantes et grimper aux arbres. Peut-être plus tard irais-je à la fabrication de pièges mais pour l'instant, je veux apprendre à me battre.

**Aria Pierse**

Je suis au stand de lancer de couteau. Il y a déjà quelqu'un. C'est une fille qui a l'air d'avoir à peu près mon âge. Elle fait ma taille, est assez mince, et a de long cheveux bruns parfaitement lisses. Elle attrape un set de couteau sur une table et les lance tous à une vitesse fulgurante. Ils se plantent tous dans leur cible, plus ou moins au centre. Elle est douée. Elle se retourne et en me voyant, m'adresse un léger sourire. Je peux voir ses yeux gris. Je crois que c'est elle, la fille du Douze, Jeena, celle qui a la marque du Capitole sur une de ses omoplates.

« Tu t'appelles Jeena c'est ça ? C'est toi la fille du Douze ?

- Oui, répond-elle en souriant. C'est bien moi. Et toi tu es ? Je n'ai pas regardé les Moissons, je n'en avais pas du tout envie.

- Je m'appelle Aria. Je viens du district Quatre.

- Ravie de te rencontrer. Tu veux essayer. Je te laisse la place si tu veux.

- Je ne sais pas du tout comment faire, bredouillé-je. Je n'ai jamais lancé de couteau de ma vie. »

Elle rit légèrement et me dit qu'elle veut bien m'apprendre. Je suis surprise par cette gentillesse. N'est-on pas censé tous se détester ? Ou au moins, ne pas s'apprendre entre nous comment survivre ? Je lui pose la question. Alors qu'elle me montre comment faire, elle me dit que cela ne sert à rien de se haïr, qu'on est tous dans le même pétrin, et qu'il faut nous unir pour trouver une solution à ces jeux, pour essayer de les empêcher.

« Et si on peut pas. Le Capitole est impossible à arrêter. Tu dois le savoir.

- Mieux que quiconque. Mais je ne veux pas les laisser tuer des pauvres adolescents innocents. Ils ne peuvent pas. Je ferai tout pour les en empêcher, même si je dois mourir pour cela.

- J'aimerai que cela marche. »

Je prends un couteau et le lance. Il se plante dans la cible pour la première fois après plusieurs tentatives. Bon, il n'est pas au centre, mais il est dedans. C'est déjà ça. Je regarde derrière moi et observe tous les stands, tous les tributs.

« Tu crois que certains sont vraiment prêts à nous tuer ? Que certains sont assez cruels pour ôter la vie à quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissent pas, qui ne méritent rien de tout ça, finis-je par dire

- J'espère que non. Mais c'est probable... Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'on peut être prêts à faire pour rester en vie, répond-elle »

**Sebastian Seifer**

L'épée pèse lourd dans ma main droite, mais j'arrive sans trop de mal à la soulever. L'acier brille à la lumière artificielle des ampoules de l'immense pièce. Je me sens différent avec cette arme dans la main, plus puissant, plus en sécurité. Pourtant, je ne sais même pas comment on s'en sert. Je n'ai pas réussi à réellement savoir me servir d'une hache en six mois, comment suis-je supposé apprendre à utiliser une épée en trois jours ? Réussir à la manipuler malgré son poids, à viser juste, et non pas seulement espère qu'elle atteindra sa cible ? C'est mission impossible. Heureusement, j'ai la force pour la soulever. C'est déjà ça.

Je porte l'autre main au manche et peux ainsi porter l'épée à la force de mes deux bras. Je la soulève complètement et la redresse au niveau de ma tête. Je peux admirer le reflet de mon visage dans la lumière tellement elle est lisse, brillante, parfaite. Et je peux aussi voir le reflet d'un garçon de mon âge qui se tient derrière moi. Je ne bouge pas et continue à le regarder autant que je peux à travers la lame. Il a des cheveux blonds mal coiffés et me regarde méchamment. Je finis par retourner et je peux ainsi mieux le voir. Je crois l'avoir vu hier pendant la parade. Il n'était pas très loin derrière moi. Il est le tribut du Dix, a un rictus au visage et ne semble pas très commode.

« Tu es le tribut du Sept n'est ce pas ?, m'interpelle-t-il méchamment. Sebastian comment déjà ? Ah oui, Seifer. Pauvre garçon qui a du abandonner sa famille, son père, ses frères et sa mère pour venir aux jeux...

- Oui en effet. Mais je compte bien les retrouver. Pas toi ?

- Je n'ai personne à retrouver, crache-t-il

- C'est bien dommage pour toi. Tu n'as donc rien à perdre. Tu peux mourir en paix...

- Je ne compte pas me laisser guider par cette bande de pourritures du Capitole avec ces ignobles jeux... je compte bien en sortir vivant et faire de leur vie un enfer. »

Pourquoi me dit-il tout ça ? Après tout, nous ne nous connaissons pas, et nous sommes censés être des ennemis. Mais je peux voir à quel point il est en colère d'être ici, à quel point, comme moi, il hait le Capitole, ce qui fait que je ne le hais pas malgré la façon dont il me parle. Il n'a donc personne à retrouver. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il n'a plus de famille, qu'ils sont tous morts pendant la rébellion ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il est si froid, il est désespéré, seul, sans amour. Je serais comme lui moi aussi si on m'enlevait ma famille.

Je baisse l'épée, le bout de lame s'abat dans un bruit métallique strident sur le sol goudronné. Le garçon du Dix recule et pointe le sabre qu'il a à la main vers moi. Il hausse un sourcil et sourit de manière arrogante. Je serre les mâchoires. Il veut se battre ? Tant mieux, ça me fera un peu d'entraînement. Je recule de quelques pas et pointe aussi mon arme vers lui. Le garçon du Dix sourit encore plus. Il lève son épée et se lance vers moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dans un moment de panique, je lève mon arme au dessus de ma tête en fermant les yeux. Un bruit assourdissant de cliquetis métallique me fait ouvrir les yeux. Nos deux lames se sont entrechoqué, j'ai réussi à me protéger. Je fais quelques pas en arrière en essayant de ne pas trembler de peur. Le tribut revient à la charge. Cette fois-ci, il fonce vers moi en tenant son épée derrière lui. Il me cogne la poitrine avec le manche de son épée et son épaule, je tombe en arrière et me retrouve allongé sur le dos. Il pose la pointe de son sabre sur ma gorge. Je ne peux plus bouger sous peine de la voir s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Je peux à peine respirer.

«Tu as encore des progrès à faire si tu espères vivre, Seifer. Entraîne-toi bien. Tu n'as aucune chance... Ne sois pas malheureux, c'est une bonne chose si je gagne ! Ainsi, ces jeux seront la première édition, mais aussi la dernière, je peux te l'assurer. Dommage qu'il faille quand même que celle-ci ait lieu... De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave. Tuer ne me dérange pas plus que ça tu sais mon cher Sebastian, je l'ai déjà fait et recommencer n'est pas une idée qui me déplaît. »

Aria Pierse

Tout le monde s'est arrêté et a regardé ce qui se passait au stand du combat à l'épée après que ce bruit assourdissant ait été entendu. Deux garçons, celui du Dix et celui du Sept se battaient. Le premier, le blond, a abattu l'autre sans aucun mal, et il le menace maintenant avec sa lame sur la gorge du Sept. Je n'entends pas bien ce qu'il lui dit, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être des mots d'amour. Celui du Dix, il me semble qu'il s'appelle Mike, finit par lever son épée, la range avec les autres et part vers le stand de tir à l'arc.

Le jeune homme du Sept est encore allongé par terre, il essaie de se relever mais grogne de douleur. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et me précipite sur lui. Je ne peux pas supporter de voir des gens souffrir, surtout comme ça. Il me rappelle mon frère quand il est rentré la main explosée lors de la rébellion. Il semble faible et fragile. Il a besoin d'aide. Une fois à côté de lui, je m'accroupis et l'aide à se relever.

« Tu vas bien ?, je lui demande »

**Sebastian Seifer**

La jeune fille est accroupie à côté de moi. Elle me prend par les épaules et fixe mon cou, vérifie qu'il n'y a pas de plaie. Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Nous ne nous connaissons même pas et que je sois blessée lui serait plus bénéfique qu'autre chose dans l'arène. Elle m'aide à me relever.

« Oui ça va. Merci... ?

Aria.

Aria... D'accord. Sebastian. Tu viens d'où ?

Du Quatre. Et toi du Sept c'est ça ? Tu es avec la petite fille ?, me demande-t-elle

Oui. Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

Pourquoi ne pas venir ? Je voulais être sûre que tu n'étais pas blessé.

Ça t'aurait été utile que je le sois, non ? Ça t'aurait fait une chance de moins de mourir.

Personne ne mourra, tranche-t-elle brusquement »

Je m'apprête à répondre mais elle se retourne et part sans dire un mot. Je reste sans bouger un moment, surpris par tout ce qui vient de se passer. Le garçon du Dix qui m'attaque et m'annonce qu'il compte bien gagner, qu'il n'hésitera pas à tuer, soit-disant pour une bonne cause qui est d'arrêter les jeux... J'ai peur de lui. Tout le monde devrait avoir peur. Il y a déjà un meurtrier dans l'arène. Et cette Aria qui vient m'aider sans aucune raison, qui m'affirme que personne ne mourra. Elle est trop optimiste.

**Aria Pierse**

Il a raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je voulais juste être gentille. Et oui, c'est vrai, commencer à me faire des amis, voire des alliés. Nous avons tous un objectif commun, sortir vivant de ces jeux et les arrêter. Cela sera plus facile en groupe. Si nous nous disons tous que nous ne tuerons personne et si nous ne le faisons pas, peut-être que cela marchera. J'espère bien.

Je passe le reste de la journée et le lendemain à errer de stand en stand en essayant d'apprendre quelques bases. Désormais, je sais monter quelques pièges pour attraper des animaux, je sais faire du feu et je reconnais quelques plantes comestibles et je me débrouille assez bien au lancer de couteau. Demain, pour le troisième jour d'entraînement, c'est les évaluations.

**Sebastian Seifer**

Pendant deux jours, je passe le plus clair de mon temps au stand de combat. Je pense savoir assez bien me débrouiller pour tout ce qui touche à la survie, pour tout ce qu'ils peuvent nous apprendre en tout cas. J'apprends donc à me battre à l'épée, à la hache, j'apprends le lancer de couteau, à tirer à l'arc et à l'arbalète. Je ne suis pas un expert, mais j'arrive à peu près à viser. Il faudra donc aussi miser sur la chance dans l'arène. Demain, pour le troisième jour d'entraînement, c'est les évaluations.


End file.
